a new drug to chase
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: aparece un nuevo wu; un chico llamdo cloud lo encuentra y sin saber por que se convierte en la mascota de chase youg. podran los monjes salvarlo? pésimo summary, pero buena historia. aparece un OC mio. denle una oportunidad n.n
1. no soy tu mascota!

Hola XD esta vez les traigo un nuevo fic de duelo xiaolin, es un yaoi e incluye al un personaje que yo invente XD esta un poco fumado pero les ruego le den una oportunidad

Duelo xiaolin no es mio, esto es solo por diversión. Si fuera mió, chase no usaría esa estorbosa armadura y traería un traje mas sexy XD

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

-//… (…)//- =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-= cambio de esena

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-¡Wow!- Dojo se estremecía ante la alerta de un nuevo Wu, los guerreros Dragón se acercaron curiosos, el Dragón les mostró el pergamino y en él se apreciaba una gargantilla de obsidiana negra e incrustaciones de jade que formaban grecas.

-¿Y que es ésta vez?- preguntó Kimiko

-Se llama "El tesoro de Animalia"- dijo Dojo. Los cuatro guerreros Xiaolin subieron al Dragón y partieron en busca del Wu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar del mundo, para ser más exactos en una excavación arqueológica en un lugar llamado Xochicalco. Un joven de ojos color safiro se encontraba de lo más aburrido.

Era hijo del Director de la excavación, apenas estaban en proceso de excavación, si ya se pudiera acceder a las ruinas habría sido más divertido para él.

Su nombre era Cloud. Tenía fascinación por los idiomas y un espíritu aventurero heredado de su padre. Su madre era una gran diseñadora y se encontraba en Praga preparando su nueva colección.

-Ya me aburrí…- se quejó tras un largo bostezo. Recostado en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol, pensaba que no ponía estar más aburrido, hasta que miró una pequeña ruina atrás de él. Llegó a ver una pequeña cueva. –Uh, una cueva XD- se emocionó al tener, por fin, algo que hacer.

Tomó su mochila y se la acomodó en el hombro, como pudo trepó hasta la cueva, sacó su lámpara de la mochila y se lanzó a explorar. No llevaba mucho recorrido cuando tropezó con algo y cayó.

-Auch… eso dolió…- se sujetó el tobillo un tanto adolorido. Recogió la lámpara, que por suerte no se había roto, y se dispuso a buscar lo que lo había tirado. Dirigió la luz por toda la cueva, no vio nada. Siguió caminando y logró ver al fondo lo que parecía ser un pequeño altar..

Intrigado, se acercó. En el techo pudo notar que había un gran hueco por donde se colaba un rayo de luz e iluminaba el altar de piedra tallada.

-¡Wow, esto le encantará a mi padre!- Pasó sus manos por los grabados. Disfrutando de la textura de la piedra fría. Pero en la mitad del altar estaba una gran cara labrada en oro.

Cloud se agachó para verla mejor, la alumbró y apreció que la quijada se podía mover, la bajó abriendo la boca y dentro encontró una piedra que simulaba ser un botón.

-¿Qué pasará si…?- lo presionó, y al momento el sonido del crujir de una roca se escuchó, por un instante pensó que la cueva se vendría abajo, pero eso no sucedió. Se levantó y observó a su alrededor, no parecía que nada hubiera cambiado –Tal vez es sólo un adorno…

Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, pero vio en el piso, justo donde había tropezado, había un hueco. Una cavidad cúbica hecha con mucho cuidado para poder quedar oculta. Le dirigió la luz de la lámpara, al principio no vio nada, pero conforme se acercaba notó que adentro había un collar de obsidiana. Lo tomó y lo observó con detenimiento. No era exactamente un collar, más bien… era una gargantilla…hecha de obsidiana negra y con adornos de jade.

Nunca le habían gustado los accesorios, lo único que usaba eran unos lentes oscuros que llevaba en la bolsa del pantalón y de vez en cundo una gorra. Pero esta vez… sintió un enorme deseo de probarse aquella extraña reliquia antes de entregársela a su padre.

Abrió el pequeño y delicado seguro que estaba hecho de plata pura, le acomodó hasta que rodeara su cuello y lo cerró. Caminó hacia la entrada de la cueva, ahí había un poco de luz y podría ver como le lucía. Al estar bajo el rayo del sol, Cloud buscó en su mochila que le reflejara. No traía espejo, pues no era mujer, pero en su lugar encontró un CD de música, eso serviría.

Cuando se miró, se percató de que el collar parecía ajustarse a su cuello como si fuera parte de su piel, aunque al principio parecía que le quedaría grande.

-No se ve tan mal ^^- se dijo así mismo. Ladeó un poco el rostro para apreciar mejor la joya en su cuello. Por un segundo vio a lo lejos, reflejado en el disco, la figura de un hombre con largo cabello negro y armadura china. Pensó que era su imaginación, sólo una imagen distorsionada pero…

-Dame el tesoro de Animalia- le dijo el hombre con voz seria y seductora.

-¿Qué?- Cloud se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba el hombre, parado a sus espaldas.

-¡Dámelo!- le exigió amenazante.

-… O.O- asustado, Cloud se echó hacia atrás, pero no calculó que ahí terminaba la colina y cayó. Para su buena suerte, la mochila amortiguó su caída. Se levantó como pudo, adolorido y golpeado, echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Llegó al campamento, sin que nadie lo viera se metió en su tienda. Respirando un poco más tranquilo se dispuso a quitarse la gargantilla, pero no encontraba el broche… Éste había desaparecido.

- … oh, oh… creo que tengo un gran problema… T-T – se lamentó. Por todos los medios intentó quitarse el collar, pero éste se resistía incluso a los procedimientos más bruscos. –Demonios, si mi padre lo ve me matará T-T – rebuscó en sus cosas hasta encontrar una bufanda negra; la sacó y la enrolló sobre el collar, anudándola de modo que no fuera a estorbar y escondiera la gema.

-¡Cloud, ven a comer! – escuchó gritar a su padre, el chico vuelve a guardar sus cosas. Ya se iba cuando regresó por una navaja suiza que su madre le había enviado. La metió en su mochila y fue con su padre –Cloud, ¿Qué te he dicho de esa mochila?- le regañó al verlo.

-Pero es muy útil…- reprochó el chico –Me salvó de la anaconda, ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero te detuvo al escapar del lobo ¬¬- insistió el padre.

-Fue una estúpida rama, además si no me hubiera atorado habría sido la comida de ese can súper desarrollado #¬¬- esas peleas eran comunes entre el padre y el hijo.

Al terminar la comida, Cloud guardó un poco de fruta y pan en su mochila y se fue a pasear otra vez. Se obligó a pensar en que el hombre que había visto era sólo una ilusión o un fantasma.

-¿Un fantasma? Hacía mucho que no pensaba en seres sobrenaturales ^^- sonrió mientras comia una fruta, su padre le había matado la ilusión de los seres fantásticos. Una feroz ráfaga sopló, era tan fuerte que Cloud tuvo que cubrirse el rostro para que la tierra no le entrara a los ojos -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ya llegamos!- anunció el Dragón. Los chicos bajaron con un brinco.

? ¿Có-cómo llegaron? (era un dragon? No, eso es imposible)- Cloud estaba frente a los monjes Xiaolin y él ahora pequeño Dojo. Se fijó con más detalle en la joven Kimiko -¿Te conozco? Si, te he visto en otro lugar…

-Mmmm…- la chica miró al joven pelinegro curiosa -¿Eres Jaguar Negro?

-Si, tú debes ser Gorrión de Fuego…- sonrió el chico. Conocía a Kimiko de un foro en Internet y solían platicar por el Chat –Hey, hime… ¿Qué hace tan lejos de su reino?

-Vengo buscando algo n.n –los dos chicos estaban entrados platicando hasta que Omi los interrumpió.

-Disculpe, Señor Jaguar… ¿Sabe dónde hay unas ruinas?- dijo con tonito inocente.

-No me llamo Jaguar pero sí sé donde están las ruinas –Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza -¿Qué es lo que buscan?

-Primero dinos quien eres…- le dijo Raimundo con su usual brusquedad.

-Me llamo Cloud, soy hijo del Arqueólogo que dirige esta excavación- miró retador al brasileño - #¬¬ baja ese tonito o llamo a seguridad

-#¬¬ ¡Ven acá, niño mimado y sácame tú de aquí!- le gritó. Los dos estaban apunto de agarrarse a golpes. Juntos mirándose a los ojos, tan cerca que cualquiera pensaría que se besarían

-Tranquilos, vaqueros. Busquemos el Wu antes de que lo encuentre alguien más- Les dijo Clay alejándolos y rompiendo la tensión. Cunado cloud reacciono a lo cerca que había estado de Raimundo se sonrojo

-¿Wu? ¿A qué se refieren?- preguntó Cloud.

-Pues… es una reliquia que necesitamos…- dijo Kimiko.

-Sino Haniball Bean podría conseguirlo- interrumpió Omi.

-Haniball… ¿Qué?- Cloud comenzaba a confundirse -¡Aguarden un segundo! Primero díganme quienes son ustedes, a Kimiko ya la conozco pero ustedes me parecen un trío de chiflados…

-#¬¬ dilo otra vez y no respondo- Amenazó el Dragón de Aire; Cloud lo miró, Rai era casi de su misma estatura y complexión. –Soy Raimundo…

-Yo soy Omi- se adelantó el pequeño monje.

-Mi nombre es Clay.

-Good. Ahora, explíquenme qué es un "Wu" y quién es Haniball Bean- pidió Cloud.

-Te explicaremos de camino a las ruinas- le dijo la chica.

Iban camino hacia la cueva que era la ruina más cercana; Cloud prestaba mucha atención a lo que los monjes Xaolin le contaban. Miraba con interés a Dojo y realizaba preguntas. A Rai no le agradaba que el pelinegro estuviera tan interesado en los Shen Gong Wu, pero iba mas concentrado en que no le dieran información de mas que no se percataba que cloud le miraba furtivamente de vez en cuando

-Bien, llegamos- dijo Cloud mirando la cueva, iba a entrar pero Kimiko lo detuvo.

-Quédate aquí, puede ser muy peligroso.

-Pero…

-No hay esposas, estarás seguro aquí- dijo Omi.

-¿Esposas?- preguntó Cloud.

-Excusas, se le dificultan algunas palabras- le dijo Clay; los cuatro monjes entraron a la cueva, Raimundo fue el último pues se quedó observando la cara de fastidio que puso Cloud.

-Hump… les muestro el lugar y no me dejan ir con ellos- se quejó el chico.

-Si, es toda una injusticia…- Cloud se asustó al escuchar la voz del fantasma, se dio vuelta de golpe y vio al hombre que le acercaba una mano al cuello.

-¡Kyaa! o - se asustó y sin pensárselo se adentró en la cueva, seguido del hombre de armadura china. Raimundo lo escuchó y regresó.

-¡Chase Young!- se sorprendió al ver a Cloud corriendo con el guerrero Heylin a sus espaldas. Chase Young sujetó la bufanda que ondeaba sobre el hombro del joven y la jaló.

Por un segundo, Cloud se quedó suspendido en el aire para después caer de espaldas en el piso. Pero como pudo se quitó la bufanda y se arrastró por el piso.

-¡Dame el Wu!- le exigió Chase Young.

-¿Tú lo tienes?- Raimundo se lanzó para ayudar a Cloud, pero para su desgracia tocó al chico justo en el momento en que Chase le sujetaba del cuello. –Oh, no…- se lamentó el brasileño.

-¡Te reto a un duelo Xaolin!- las fatídicas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el guerrero inmortal. Raimundo logró ver el collar en el cuello de Cloud y pensó que el duelo no sería aceptado, pero la fortuna no estaba a su favor, el Wu brilló y no le quedó de otra.

Sin previo aviso, el piso comenzó a temblar, se formó una grieta y el pobre Cloud se vio levantado cientos de metros por una columna, sobre una piedra que se balanceaba peligrosamente .

-¿Qué pasó?- Raimundo se asombró. Ni siquiera habían fijado los términos de la batalla y el escenario ya estaba montado.

-Esto es poco común- Chase examinaba el lugar, parecía que estaban en una cueva de cuyo techo pendían filosas estalactitas, la columna de piedra donde estaba Cloud se encontraba al centro de todo.

-¡RAIMUNDO, BÁJAME! ¡YA!- gritó asustado el pelinegro, se asomó un poco y la superficie sobre la que estaba tembló -¡Pero ya! TT-TT- lloró.

-Ya voy, quédate quieto o la roca se caerá- le dijo Ray mientras comenzaba a trepar por la pared. Chase Young no le dio más que tres segundos de ventaja y transformándose en lagarto comenzó a trepar.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Es un Dragón! o- Al ver a Chase Young transformarse, Cloud casi se desmaya, pero el dragón no había escalado más de diez metros cuando una columna de roca le golpeó, le lanzó contra la torre del centro. Rai pudo evitar el primer golpe, pero el segundo le hizo caer.

- ¬¬U Sabía que esto o sería nada fácil…- se quejó el brasileño, toda la cueva comenzó a moverse, picos de roca salieron alrededor de la columna y no sólo eso, grandes animales de roca surgieron y dificultaban el ascenso. –Debo darme prisa- comienza a trepar brincando de pico en pico y evitando a las bestias.

Chase Young aun está arriba de él, pero se ha detenido a pelear con un gran oso de piedra. No ha logrado deshacerse de él, pues cada vez que lo destruye éste se arma nuevamente. Esto le brinda un poco de tiempo al Dragón del Viento.

Rai aprovecha su elemento para burlar a los enemigos y subir con mayor facilidad, su estrategia funciona pero no contaba con que antes de lograr alcanzar a Cloud, justo cuando estaba por darle la mano, Chase le jalara de la ropa y le tirara al vacío.

-Yo gané- sentenció triunfal el Señor Heylin. Se acerca a Cloud y le toma del cuello. Cloud intenta librarse del agarre mientras la cueva volvía a la normalidad. Clay logró parar la caída de Raimundo, el joven pelinegro intentó caminar hacia los guerreros Xiaolin, pero Chase lo detuvo.

-¡Kimiko!- Cloud llamó a la chica, pero ésta le dirigió una mirada triste.

-Dale el collar, lo ha ganado- Chase intentó quitarle el collar pero no podía –Vamos, Cloud, dáselo

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo quitármelo…- jaló el tesoro de Animalia, pero este ni siquiera se estiró. Chase tomó a Cloud y lo acercó hacia sí mismo.

-Si no me da el Wu… me lo llevaré a él…- sonrió altanero

-¡No!- Rai sacó su espada Nébula y se lanzó contra el guerrero Dragón, pero era muy tarde, Chase ya los había transportado -¡Maldición!- gritó el chico seguido de una serie de groserías.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy lejos de ahí, en la fortaleza de Chase Young aparecen y Cloud se aparta tan rápido como puede del Guerrero Chino, sin fijarse que detrás de él hay un valiosísimo jarrón de la dinastía migh. Por lo que tropieza con él y termina haciéndolo añicos.

-Vaya, ni cinco segundos en mi casa y ya rompiste algo ¬¬- le dice molesto el guerrero Heylin pero mas parecía que se divertía de ver el temor del chico, Cloud se arrastró por el suelo hasta un rincón y revisó su pierna. Sentía punzadas horribles, y no era para menos, tenía algunas cortadas. Escuchó los pasos de Chase acercándose y levantó la vista temeroso, el guerrero inmortal le miraba, no parecía tan agresivo… esta vez… -Te lo pediré sólo una vez más: Dame el Tesoro de Animalia…-sonó amable, tranquilo

-¿Pero cómo? ¡No puedo quitarlo!- contestó enojado y asustado a la vez.

-No me levantes la voz, basura mortal- ahora sí estaba enojado. Ningún mocoso le iba a levantar la voz y menos en su casa –¡Estarás encerrado aquí hasta que me des ese Shen Gong Wu!

-¡Ni loco!- se levantó como pudo y se escabulló por la primera puerta que vio, corrió por un largo pasillo buscando por donde salir, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar encerrado; vio una ventana, pensó que podría escapar por ahí pero era demasiado alta –Mier… ¬¬- siguió en su loca carrera, le extrañó un poco que Chase no le siguiera pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Logró llegar a la puerta principal, pensó que quería ser libre pero tan pronto puso un pie fuera del castillo, se vio rodeado de grandes felinos, se detuvo en seco, no estaba tan loco como para lanzarse a escapar entre una manada de leones, tigres, pumas, jaguares y panteras.

Se dio la vuelta para buscar una nueva salida, pero no dio ni un paso cuando chocó directamente con Chase Young, abrió los ojos asustado y comprendió que no saldría de ese lugar.

-Ven, te presentaré a mis guardianes- le dijo Chase Young, empujó a Cloud hasta la puerta y le hizo ver a todos los felinos que estaban bajo su mando –Si tratas de escapar o desobedeces mis órdenes, ellos no dejarán de ti ni siquiera los huesos.

-O_OU- Cloud tembló al ver la cara hambrienta de las fieras que lograban percibir el aroma de su sangre, algunos incluso se relamieron de gusto al sólo pensar en comerse al chico.

-Ahora sé un buen niño, puedes andar por todo el castillo- le dijo Chase, Cloud miró la puerta, aún había algunos tigres mirándole con hambre. El guerrero inmortal empezó a caminar rumbo a su cuarto de meditación, Cloud lo pensó un poco y le siguió. Dejando un poco de distancia entre el guerrero Heylin y él.

Cloud le vio meditar un rato y decidió buscar algún lugar tranquilo para él, terminó quedándose en un jardín. Sacó de su mochila una pequeña LapTop a duras penas logró conectarse a Internet. (XD a eso llamo cobertura total)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-(Diablos, estuve a punto de ganar)- Raimundo estaba serio, le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar al chico pelinegro, en su mente quedaron grabados los ojos asustados de Cloud – (Ojala Chase no le haga daño)- se encontró pensando el chico y perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Raimundo!- la voz de Clay le sacó de sus cavilaciones, Rai le miró y notó que el vaquero estaba mirándolo con bastante curiosidad –Rai… ¿Estás bien?

-Si, ¿Porqué?- preguntó sin entender.

-Pues… tienes las mejillas rojas…

-¿Qué? O///O No, yo no… no pasa nada…- atinó a decir, tratando de cambiar de tema -¿Qué pasa, Clay? ¿Por qué viniste?

-Ah, si… Kimiko logró contactar con Cloud- le dijo el rubio, pero no había terminado de hablar cunado Raimundo ya había salido de la habitación –Wow, más rápido que una estampida de vacas…

-Kimiko… ¿Dónde…?- no terminó de formular la pregunta, no había necesidad. La nipona estaba frente a su laptop con Omi a su lado. Detuvo su carrera y caminó hasta la mesa. -¿Qué hay, Kimiko?

-Espera, está conectando su cámara web- dijo la chica. En la pantalla se abrió otra ventana nueva y en ella salió Cloud. Tenía en la cabeza unos grandes audífonos con micrófono, detrás de él se lograba apreciar una de las paredes de la casa de Chase. Kimiko conectó un par de bocinas y un micrófono grande para que todos pudieran hablar con el chico.

-¿Cloud, cómo estás?- se adelantó Rai dejando a Kimiko con la pregunta en los labios.

-Pues… en lo cabe bien, si no tomamos en cuenta que me secuestraron- dijo con sarcasmo -¿Podrían decirme donde estoy?

-Ehm…- Kimiko y Rai dudaban en decirle el lugar en el que estaba, pero Omi no.

-¡En China!- contestó el pequeño sonriente.

-¿¡China!? X.x –A Cloud casi le daba un infarto.

-¡OMI!- le regañaron los dos chicos, Cloud vio como Clay se les unía.

-Oye, Rai…- Cloud se sonrojó y desvió la mirada –Gracias por salvarme…

-No te salvé, fallé…- murmuró decepcionado el brasileño.

-Vamos, diste lo mejor ^^- le sonrió. El Dragón de Aire no se animó, pese a que sus compañeros le daban ánimos y le recordaban que no era cualquier enemigo, que era Chase Young. –Además, ¿me rescatarán, no?- sus palabras sonaba más a un ruego que a la intención de dar aliento.

-Si, lo haré…- murmuró el brasileño. Cloud escuchó pasos, apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando Chase le puso un brazo alrededor del cuello y se le acercó para poder hablar por el micrófono -¿Chase?

-Hola, guerreros Xiaolin- saludó Chase, el pobre Cloud se quedó casi en shock.

-¡Deja libre a Cloud!- exigió el Dragón de Viento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Chase con una sonrisa en sus labios –No se preocupen, trataré bien a mi nueva mascotita…- al decir esto, recargó su cabeza en la de Cloud.

-M… ¿Mascota?- balbucearon Cloud y Raimundo al mismo tiempo, los otros guerreros Xiaolin no pudieron articular palabra.

-Chao chao, pequeños monjes- se despidió Chase cerrando la LapTop.

-Ese… ¡ese hijo de su ~$€%!- gritó Raimundo molesto, con unas ganas tremendas de matar a cierto guerrero inmortal.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Aquí les dejo el primer cap, n.n esta un poco loco y no muy apegado a la serie pero es muy divertido escribirlo.

Si les interesa he hechoalgunas ilustraciones del fic, dense una vuelta por mi cuenta del deviant n.n:

.com/


	2. mi nueva vida TT

Hola n.n este es el segundo cap de la historia n.n espero les este gustando n.n

Les dejare una reseña de la vida de cloud, siempre es util n.n

nombre: Cloud O. Dranchen (la O es de su primer apellido)

familia: mama, nacionalidad alemana, ocupación: diseñadora de modas; papa, nacionalidad mexicana, ocupación: arqueólogo

descripción: cabello negro, ojos azules, piel tostadita (es blanco pero se le ha quemado un poco por el sol)

historia:  
vivieron durante un tiempo en un pueblito de mexico, ahí estaba su abuelo que le contaba leyendas de todo el mundo pues había viajado mucho en su juventud. cloud aprendió todas y cada una de las leyendas que su abuelo le contaba, pero cuando este murió...y cloud se empeño en buscar una hada que le concediera un deseo y reviviera a su abuelo, su padre le reprendio y le fue obligando a alejarce de los cuentos y leyendas.

cuando tenia como 6 años, sus padres se divorciaron y escucho que su madre no quería llevarlo con ella, la mama no quería llevarlo a praga pues el mundo de la moda estaba lleno de alcohol fiestas y drogas y no era un lugar para cuidar un niño. por ello se lo dejo al padre.

el padre pensaba que un niño debía estar con su madre pero acepto cuidarlo el. así que cloud paso la mayor parte de su infancia alejado de las ciudades y de otros niños, viajando con su padre de escavacion en escavacion. jugando solo en las ruinas y bosques cercanos.

*** a partir de aqui empieza su historia relacionada con duelo xiaolin, tiene su propia historia pero esa luego se las cuento X3**

cuando cumplió alrededor de 18 años, estando en las ruinas de xochicalco (las cuales existen, están cerca de cuernavaca)se encontró un wu llamado "tesoro de animalia (una gargantilla de obsidiana negra y decorado de jade)" el cual se probo sin activarlo, chase fue el primero en llegar y lo asusto mucho, cloud logro escapar de el guerrero heylin. y al poco se encontró con los guerreros wu dai, después de pelear un poco con raimundo terminan agradándose mutuamente, a la larga tienen una linda y tierna relación.

pero tras un duelo bastante extraño, cloud termina en poder de chase que lo hace su mascota. en la ciudadela de chase se encuentra wuya que tiene un extraño parecido con la madre de cloud (solo que la madre es castaña y de ojos azules, cloud se encariña con ella y le da su confianza pensando que es buena. una pantera llamada karima (que en egipcio significa generosa, noble) se encarga de cuidarlo y es su nana

wuya se da cuenta que aunque cloud opone a lo que chase le dice y le reta un poco, el guerrero dragón no se molesta, incluso encuentra divertido que el chico le rete.

la bruja trama un plan y se alía con hanibal para aprovecharse de que cloud es capaz de calmar a chase con facilidad y así poder matar al mas grande guerrero.

para no volverse loco, cloud se ve forzado a volver a creer en las leyendas que su abuelo le contaba, aun que eso vaya en contra de todo lo que su padre le ha inculcado en los últimos 12 años

pasara muchas peripecias que ya no puedo contarles pues seria un gran spoiler. si les agrada la historia y tienen curiosidad, por favor lean el fic que subiré muy pronto

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXD

-¡Espera un minuto!- gritó Cloud con las mejillas rojas de igual color al de los tomates. Como pudo se apartó de Chase Young -¿¡Cómo que tu mascota!? O///O

-Si, mientras no me des el Shen Gong Wu serás mi mascota- respondió bastante divertido clavando sus ojos dorados en los de Cloud –Si hasta collar tienes ^w^

-No es un collar de perro…- dijo el chico señalando el Wu. Chase se levantó y se dispuso a irse, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que molestar a un chiquillo -¡Oye, Espera! ¡Espera!- rápidamente se puso de pie y tomó del brazo al pelinegro –Cuando menos, dime tu nombre…

-Para ti… Amo o Señor…- le contestó altanero. Si la quijada de Cloud no fue a estamparse con el suelo fue porque la tenía bien sujeta, pero casi le pareció escucharla chocar contra el piso.

-¿¡Qué!?- trató de moderar el tono, pero al final no pudo -¿Estás loco o qué? No te llamaré Amo… suena a que soy un fetiche sexual TT-TT y Señor… menos ¬¬

-¿Qué? ¿No planeas complacerme?- le dijo con tono sensual y provocador.

-0///0. . . Kyaaaaaaa!!! /// ¡No digas eso, no digas eso!- se le subieron los colores al rostro y se puso sumamente nervioso. Chase Young le miró curioso, fascinado con la reacción del chico –Y menos en ese tono TT///TT

-(Que interesante…)- pensó Chase mientras le dirigía una sonrisa y una mirada para después irse.

Cloud estuvo explorando la ciudadela el resto del día, caminando por los jardines y recorriendo algunos cuartos, los grandes felinos le impedían el paso a algunos pasillos o habitaciones. Estuvo tranquilo un buen rato, no había problema que su padre le buscara, ya se había extraviado durante días y no le preocuparía mientras le mandara mails diciéndole que estaba bien.

Pero al caer la noche, cuando la ciudadela se sumió en penumbras y la presencia de las fieras se le hizo inminente, sabía que le seguían y veía sus ojos centellear en las sombras, comenzaba a sentirse un tanto nervioso… y hambriento. Buscó una luz, en algún lugar debería estar Chase Young. Al poco rato, lo encontró.

-O… oye…- le dijo un tanto temeroso –Tengo hambre…

-¿Dijiste algo?-el mayor fingió no haberle escuchado, Cloud comprendió de inmediato lo que Chase quería.

-S… Se…- la palabra "Señor" no salía de sus labios, Chase le ignoraba y no podía esperar, tenía hambre. Trató y trató, pero la palabra no salía, pocas veces la había dicho –Se… se…- no podía, no podía decirlo… era muy vergonzoso –Se… ¡Amo!- al fin, vomitó la palabra y logró ver como Chase le sonreía.

-Si, mascotita. ¿Qué quieres?

-No soy "mascotita" mi nombre es Cloud: C-L-O-U-D, Cloud…- le dijo un tanto apenado, su estomago suplicó por comida y tuvo que rebajarse un poco –Te… Tengo hambre… amo…

-¿Todavía te suena a fetiche sexual?- le preguntó mientras le pasaba un plato con carne.

-Si, como no tienes idea…- aceptó el plato pero se quedó estático al ver el contenido -¿Estás loco?

-Es carne de la mejor calidad…- dijo el guerrero inmortal.

-Si, no lo dudo… pero hace como tres segundos era un vaca ¬¬U… Si la como así moriré…- le dijo devolviéndole el plato un tanto asqueado.

-Si no quieres comerlo, no te obligaré…- le sonrió –Si te mueres de hambre es tú problema, más rápido habré de obtener el Tesoro de Animalia…

-O.o ¡Loco psicópata! Cargarás en tu consciencia la muerte de un joven inocente o- le reclamó

-No sería la primera vez, ¿Verdad, Chase?- una mujer sensual y pelirroja entró a la cocina. Sonreía divertida de ver que alguien se atrevía a desafiar al Gran Guerrero Chase Young, ya podía oler la sangre fresca que se derramaría pronto. Miró de arriba abajo al joven pelinegro. –Tranquilo, yo te prepararé algo de comer ^^

-¿Desde cuando eres tan maternal?- le preguntó Chase Young con ironía.

-Desde que traes botines tan interesantes…- le dio al joven un plato con un filete bien cocido, verduras y puré de papas. Wuya notó que el chico tenía un efecto extraño en Chase, parecía calmarlo… Por más que le gritara o le desobedeciera, Chase no lo mataba y ni siquiera le gritaba. –Es muy agradable…- le desacomodó el cabello.

-Gracias… ehm…- se quedó pensando, no sabía el nombre de la señorita que le atendió.

-Se llama Wuya- Chase miró a la pelirroja sospechando que esta algo se traía entre manos. -¿Le envenenaste la comida?- al oír esto, Cloud casi se ahoga.

-No. No tengo porqué- Cloud perdió el apetito completamente, ya no confiaba en esa comida. Wuya puso sus manos sobre la mesa y sonriendo le dijo: -¿Ya no quieres? ¿Qué tal un poco de helado?

-Ehm… yo…- no tuvo tiempo de responder, el Guerrero Dragón chasqueó los dedos y un enorme tigre de bengala entró con una bandeja en el hocico y sobre ésta un enorme helado –…- el tigre avanzó y dejó el helado frente a Cloud.

-Wuya, si le das el postre sin que se acabe primero sus verduras, lo vas a maleducar…- Chase le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Cloud. El pobre chico de verdad se sentía como la mascota de Chase Young.

Un poco más calmado, Cloud comió el helado y una duda surgió en su cabeza.

-¡Oye!- llamó a Chase, el mayor no le presto atencion –(¬¬ demonios, no contesta) ¿Amo Chase? ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-Pues conmigo…- dijo el Guerrero Inmortal.

… o ¡No! ¡Ni mad…!- gritó Cloud.

-Está bien, está bien…- a Chase le divertía ver las reacciones del chico –Ven, te daré una habitación- Cloud siguió al guerrero por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta - Puedes dormir aquí, mis sirvientes te darán todo lo que necesites, sólo pídeselos…

Cloud abrió la puerta, una pantera negra tendía la cama. Por un segundo el pelinegro pensó en esperar a que se fuera la bestia pero recordó la herida de su pierna. Pasó al cuarto, fue a una pequeña banca que estaba en el umbral de la ventana y adornada por cojines rojos. Dejó su mochila en el piso y por primera vez en el día se preocupó por su salud.

La pantera terminó su labor de acomodar el cuarto y ya se retiraba.

-¡Disculpa!- le llamó, el animal fijó sus ojos ámbar en Cloud -¿Podrías traerme una venda y… alcohol?- la pantera salió –Dios Y-Y estoy hablando con un felino, ya enloquecí TToTT

-(Como lo pensaba, ese chico tiene algo especial)- dentro de su cuarto la Bruja Heylin repasaba lo sucedido ese día –(Chase le dio una habitación junto a la suya, y a mí me mandó tres pasillos lejos ¬¬)- Chase se había excusado diciendo que le gustaba estar solo y que ella era muy ruidosa –(No es que quiera estar junto a él… Digo, es sexy, guapo y el desgraciado se cae de bueno; pero eso no quiere decir que quiera con él)- trajo a su mente la imagen del pequeño Cloud –(Ese niño es lindo, con sus vivaces ojitos, sus labios finos, esa carita de angelito, su cuerpo puro y casi dispuesto en bandeja de plata…) ¬¬U Pero no soy pederasta… bien podría ser mi tataratataratataratataratataratataratataratatara*respiro*tataratataratataratataratataratataratatara nieto ^^U Pero sería lindo seducirlo, hacer de él todo un guerrero Heylin ^^… O.o? ¿Un guerrero Heylin?

En la cabeza de Wuya se formó una perversa idea, sonrió feliz.

-¬¬ Si hago de Cloud un Guerrero Heylin que siga mis órdenes; haré que le pida a Chase que me regrese mis poderes- rió maléficamente y una idea, incluso mejor que la anterior, iluminó su emocionada cabecita –Pero… si Chase le tolera casi todo… tal vez, sólo talvez… pueda controlar a Chase Young…

Se levantó y fue a buscar algunas cosas a su clóset y baúles. Revolvió las cosas como loca hasta encontrar lo que buscaba…

-(Creo que necesitaré que Chase esté más interesado en el chico)- puso algunas cosas en su cama –(Me encargaré de que Chase se encariñe más con el niño XD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Auch!... ¡Auch!... ¡Auch!- Cloud limpiaba su herida, no era muy grande, pero dolía –Ah… duele mucho TToTT- vio en la bandeja que la pantera le había llevado una pomada extraña. La tomó y la olisqueó un poco –Huele a Árnica, es un des-inflamatorio, creo…- tomó un poco y lo esparció sobre la herida –O.o!! Kyaaa!! XoX- le ardió como si la pomada fuera hierro caliente, pero se apresuró a frotarla bien y a cubrirla con la venda.

Escuchó un ruido fuera de la ventana, se asomó y observó durante algunos segundos, parecía no haber nada afuera. Sólo un gran estanque donde la luna se reflejaba en el agua tan clara como si de un espejo se tratase, rodeando la laguna había algunos árboles, el mas cercano era un durazno que comenzaba a llenarse botones de flores, el cielo estaba totalmente limpio, daba la impresión de que las estrellas se bañaban en el estanque.

Cloud vio cómo Chase Young entraba en aquel jardín, parecía que el Guerrero formara parte del mágico paisaje. Chase comenzó a desatar el peto de su armadura, Cloud se asomó curioso, y pudo ver como el Guerrero Dragón se quitaba la ropa… para después admirar la piel tostada del Guerrero Heylin.

Trató de no moverse, Cloud no quiere ser descubierto, incluso respiraba lentamente. Sus ojos están cautivos del cuerpo de Chase Young. Deseaba ver que era lo que se escondía debajo de esa pesada armadura.

-(Deja de mirar… deja de mirar… deja de mirar…)- se decía el chico. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía apartar la vista del maravilloso espectáculo que la noche le ofrecía. Chase entregó su ropa a uno de sus leones y se metió al agua. –O///o (¡Dios, Cloud, deja de mirar ya!)

Chase volteó. Miró directamente a la ventana de Cloud y le sonrió.

- O///o (Sabía que lo estaba viendo…)- Cloud se hizo hacia atrás, Chase le sonreía, invitándolo a bajar con él… Completamente avergonzado, Cloud se apartó de la ventana y cerró las cortinas- TT///TT Dios… desde el principio sabía que le miraba…

- ^w^ Tenía años que no me divertía así…- sonrió el Señor Dragón mientras comenzaba a lavar su largo cabello negro.

-¬///¬ Lo hace apropósito…- Cloud se tiró en la cama, se arropó y trató de dormir. Pero fue en balde, por más que trataba no podía conciliar el sueño. Después de treinta minutos peleándose con la almohada, se resignó. Fue por su computadora y la encendió –Le mandaré un correo a mi padre y descargaré algunos libros…- recordó a su captor –Tal vez, logre encontrar información de él y negociar un rescate o algo así…

En su pantalla se asomó un letrero: "Kimiko inició sesión" Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la ventana, se colocó los audífonos y ajustó el micrófono.

-¿Kimiko? ¿Estás ahí?- le llamó, pues no veía nada en la cámara.

-¿Uh?...- Rai se levantó de la silla, estaba durmiendo en la mesa y ante la voz de Cloud despertó de golpe.

-O///o Lo… Lo siento, Rai… perdón por despertarte…

-No hay problema, era mi turno de hacer guardia…- se rascó la cabeza y se acomodó el pelo nerviosamente.

-¿Guardia?

-Si, estábamos esperando que te conectaras, queríamos asegurarnos que estuvieras bien, me preocupaba que Chase Young te hiciera algo…- le sonrió. Cloud volvió a sonrojarse notoriamente.

-^///^ Tranquilo, sé cuidarme solito…

-Cloud, ten cuidado. Chase Young no es una persona común- su semblante se tornó serio –Por favor, cuídate mucho.

-Su nombre me es familiar- le dijo Cloud al percatarse de que no era la primera vez que oía el nombre de su captor.

-¿Has oído hablar del Guerrero Inmortal?- le dijo Rai.

-Claro… una leyenda que mi madre me contaba cuando era pequeño- Cloud evocó la imagen de su madre, tenía años que no la veía y ya comenzaba a olvidarla –Es sólo un cuento de niños…

-No lo es, el Guerrero Inmortal es Chase Young. Ha vivido más de 1500 años- Rai vio los ojos de Cloud abrirse llenos de asombro –Es muy peligroso, cuídate, haré todo lo posible para rescatarte rápido.

-Rai… no es tan malo… (¬///¬ medio pervertido, pero no es malo)- objetó con cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

-¿No?- Rai se sorprendió, había visto como trataba a Jack Spicer y el pobre sufría peor que cualquier esclavo. Por ello, no podía creer que Cloud hablara bien de él después de que lo había secuestrado -¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Me ha tratado bien, me dio un cuarto, comida y todo… es mucho más de lo que se espera de un secuestrador- la mirada preocupada de Rai le hizo callar –Me cuidaré, te lo prometo…- le dijo mientras trazaba sobre su pecho una cruz, sellando la promesa de forma solemne.

-Oye, Cloud… ¿Tú que haces despierto tan noche?

-Pues tenía algo de insomnio XD No podía dormir por más que lo intenté… -miró a Raimundo y le preguntó: -¿De donde eres? Por el color de tu piel puedo decir que eres latino…

-Que buen cálculo… ^^ Soy brasileño. ¿Tú que eres?- Rai miró al joven, era difícil definirle una nacionalidad por su cabello negro y ojos color turquesa. Rai podía jurar que era árabe o algo así, pero su piel blanca, ligeramente tostada por el sol le hacía pensar que bien podría ser español o incluso inglés…

-Soy mitad mexicano y mitad aleman- sonrió –Mi padre es mexicano y mi madre alemana… Oye… ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

-¡Claro! No podría ser brasileño si no me gustara XD –sonrió el chico.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Ojala juguemos un partido algún día…- Cloud estaba feliz, pero de momento soltó una grosería -#$€%!!!

? ¿Y ahora que pasa?- le preguntó el castaño.

-La fu*#~% Máquina no quiere cargar el último juego de Final Fantasy TToTT Oh, que desdicha…- sollozó el chico.

-¿Te gustan los videojuegos?- preguntó el castaño emocionado, Cloud asintió.

Así pasaron las horas, ambos platicaban de lo que les gustaba y lo que no; cada vez se entendían mejor y se daban cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común. Y varias que no; había algunas cosas en las que discrepaban.

Cuando el sol salió y la batería de Cloud estaba por agotarse, se despidió de Raimundo. Quería dormir, aunque fuera un poco.

-¡Oye!- Rai le detuvo -¿Qué modelo es tu LapTop?

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?- Cloud se tallaba los ojos somnoliento.

-Para mandarte un cargador. Sino, no podré saber si estás bien…- le dijo el castaño, Cloud le dio el modelo y características del cargador.

-Chao ^^- cerró sesión y apagó la computadora. Cloud se descubrió con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, cosquilleo en el estómago y temblor en sus piernas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Del otro lado de la pantalla, Raimundo no estaba en mejores condiciones, se sentía extrañamente feliz y por más que intentaba no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Cloud.

-De alguna manera, no importa cual, te liberaré, Cloud…

Rai se fue a descansar, pero apenas logró dormir una hora cuando Omi entró a despertarlo, era momento del entrenamiento matutino. Raimundo se esmeró más que de costumbre en estrenar, quería salir rápido y conseguir el cargador, ya después vería como se lo daría a Cloud.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Hasta aquí!! Prometo subir lo que sigue pronto n.n se aceptan cartas bomba XD cloud las recibirá con gusto


	3. sol, lagrimas y suplicas

Hola, lamento haberme retrasado con mis fanfics últimamente, pero he estado retomándole dibujo, sin mencionar que la escuela estuvo pesada. ¬¬ la amiga que me estaba ayudando a pasar el fic a computadora perdió las hojas y tuve que sacar todo de mi cabeza T_T cosa dífil pues muchos detalles ya los había olvidado y me costaba recordar que era lo que pasaba T_T

Aquí les traigo el tercer cap de la saga de chase y cloud.

Titulo: sol, lagrimas y suplicas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era tarde cuando Cloud abrió los ojos, pasaban de la 1 p.m. Y era mas que lógico que se fuera parando a esas horas, si se había levantado era por que su estomago le pedía algo de comer con mucha urgencia.

Pero cuando salio de su cuarto y fue a la cocina la encontró vacía. Fue al cuarto de Chase y tampoco encontró a nadie, reviso la sala del trono y solo pudo ver algunos de los sirvientes del guerrero inmortal.

Regreso a su cuarto, la pantera le esperaba ahí.

-buen día – la saludo como si fuese una persona, la pantera bajo la cabeza en una especie de reverencia. La fiera tomo una toalla y se la llevo al pelinegro, cloud la tomo y le dijo- esta bien, creo que comienzo a entenderte

El felino negro le guió hasta la laguna donde la noche anterior chase tomara un baño, el joven ojiazul encontró a la orilla de la laguna una pequeña bandeja hecha de bambú donde tenía lo necesario para asearse cómodamente.

Se desvistió con desconfianza, pese a que estaba solo sentía como si alguien le mirara, reviso el lugar no había nadie, ni siquiera un león o un tigre, los sirvientes de chase le habían dejado solo

-pero…- esa sensación de ser espiado le invadía. Un ave recorría el cielo, marcando círculos arriba de la ciudadela. Se hinco cerca de la orilla –parece fría, no hay calefacción, seguro esta helada- pero no había otra opción, metió la mano y la saco de golpe –esta caliente! – y no solo caliente, tenia la temperatura ideal para un baño.

Aun desconfiando se adentro en la laguna. Tomo un poco de agua y se lavo el rostro. Trato de relajarse, pero no pudo aun creía que le espiaban, se baño lo más rápido que pudo y se fue de ese lugar.

Se fue a su cuarto, casi corrió para librarse de aquel ser invisible. Cuando hubo entrado se sintió mas calmado, busco su ropa pero no había ni rastro de ella, ni un solo calcetín. En cambio, sobre la cama había una camisa verde pálido, y un pantalón negro

Cloud las desdoblo y se asombro al ver que era seda de la más fina calidad, lo sabía pues su madre era diseñadora de modas, se puso la playera y le quedo un tanto grande, era de chase sin duda, el pantalón era abombado en la parte de abajo y si no fuera por un cinturón negro que también estaba en la cama se le habrían caído al caminar.

Paso un buen rato solo en la ciudadela, se aburrió muchísimo pues no tenia nada que hacer, no encontraba a nadie interesante conectado, no había nada con que jugar y no había ni una televisión. Sin mencionar que cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a las murallas los tigres comenzaban a gruñir avisándole que no debía irse. Y lo mejor era hacerles caso, había intentado escapar una vez y la pantera había salido a buscarle, en cuanto le vio corriendo, se abalanzo sobre el y le pesco del cuello de la camisa. En eso momento cloud pensó que le mataría, pero la pantera solo le arrastro de nuevo a la ciudadela.

Cloud estaba tirado en el piso, casi durmiéndose del aburrimiento, comenzó a oír murmullos en el pasillo. Se levanto como rayo y corrió queriendo saber de donde venían las voces. No tardo en encontrarse con Chase y Wuya . Apenas pudo frenar su loca carrera y no chocar con chase

-valla, quien lo diría- sonrió el mayor de los pelinegros – la mascota viene a recibir al amo

-¬///¬# yo no hice tal cosa- contesto molesto y avergonzado por sus acciones. Chase puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le desacomodo el cabello

-lo que tú digas mascotita- cloud gruño suavemente, Wuya no podía estar más complacida que ahora. Su sonrisa se agrando cuando pudo ver que cloud seguía a chase hasta su trono

- (ni mandado a hacer, ese chico era justo lo que mi plan necesitaba)- la pelirroja fue a su cuarto

Cloud miro al pelinegro meditar por largo rato, con sus ojos de zafiro fijos cada movimiento que chase hacia. Al fin el señor dragón le pregunta

-que ocurre mascotita?- sonríe malicioso mientras cloud se sonroja notoriamente

-solo pensaba – desvía la mirada nervioso – en lo impresionante que te veías como dragón- sonríe recordando el momento en que la piel de chase se cubrieron de escamas esmeralda y estas relucieron como espejos

-no mientas- el pelinegro mayor se pone serio, cloud vuelve a mirarle tratando de saber que le hizo enojar – pude ver como el miedo se apoderaba de ti

- oye no todos los días veo a alguien transformarse en un dragón- objeto –ha de ser maravilloso poder transformarte, seria tan fácil escalar los árboles y barrancos- comenzó a fantasear y su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa –no habría bestia que intentara comerme n.n

-eso crees?- chase le sonrió

-claro que si!!- agito los brazos emocionado – es super genial!! X3

-no es tan bueno como crees, de hecho trae muchas desventajas – se acomodo en su trono

-por que? Que tiene de malo?- pregunto curioso

-si no controlo mi temperamento, el dragón puede dominarme- cloud le miro curioso

-enserio? Y eso seria tan malo?- puso un dedo sobre sus labios y adquirió una expresión tierna

-la ultima vez hubo una masacre tan grane que tardaron 1 mes en terminar de sepultar a los muertos – sonrió pensando en que esa vez había sido uno de esos días en que no debía salir de la cama

- y lo de la inmortalidad, es cierto? Que edad tienes?-

-mmm perdí la cuenta, pero es seguro que muchos mas que tu- sonrió para el pequeño, ¿por que sonreía tanto? De cuando acá era tan fácil hacerle sentir en paz?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El brasileño se deslizaba entre las sombras, había entrado a la bodega de los shen gong wu y había tomado la mantaraya de plata. En su mano llevaba un cable. Ya casi conseguía salir del templo

-adonde te diriges, joven guerrero?- la apacible voz del maestro fung le hizo detenerse, volteo bruscamente y quedo cara a cara con el maestro.

-perdóneme, pero no dejare a cloud abandonado, fue mi culpa que…- el maestro no le dejo terminar.

-ya lo se, solo venia a darte esto- saco la espada nebula y se la entrego al castaño –tráelo, es peligroso que pase mas tiempo con chase young- Rai pudo percibir un tono serio en la voz de su maestro, casi preocupado, pero no dio importancia.

-gracias maestro- subió a la mantarraya de planta y se dirigió hacia la ciudadela de chase

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-y luego?- cloud miraba a chase totalmente intrigado

-lo tome de los tentáculos y lo lance saque del mar- chase sentado en su trono relataba sus aventuras al pequeño pelinegro. Ya le había contado sus memorias por más de dos horas y el ojiazul sentía cada vez más curiosidad

-y luego? Que hiciste con el calamar gigante?- cloud estaba tan emocionado que no dejaba de moverse, sentado en el suelo frente al guerrero inmortal, justo como cuando su abuelo vivía, escuchaba las maravillosas historias.- lo mataste?

-no hizo falta, después de la paliza se volvió tan manso como un charal de rió – iba a comenzar con la siguiente historia cunado uno de sus felinos entro en la sala. Se acerco y ronroneo algo que el ojiazul no pudo entender –uh, visitas- sonrió malicioso –por que no vas a recibirlas, mascotita?

-¬¬ oye! no soy tu chacha- se quejo el pequeño mestizo pero aun así se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Chase no se molesto en mandarlo con alguna de sus fieras, después de todo, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a irrumpir en la ciudadela de chase, nadie excepto jack spicer, pero eso no era un problema, hasta cloud podía lidiar con el.

-¬¬ me trata peor que a su chacha, ella al menos tendría que pagare – murmuraba mientras caminaba por los corredores. Cuando llego al gran portón vio un gran aparatejo metálico, no supo que era y curioso se acerco.- (la curiosidad mato al gato)- se dijo, recordó a su padre siempre se lo decía, pero al joven de cabellos azabache esas palabras le enraban por un oído y le salían por el otro.

Se acerco sigilosamente a la nave, por que era una nave. Sin previo aviso la cúpula se abrió y de un salto bajo de ella, ni mas ni menos que raimundo.

-rai?- el ojiazul se quedo atónito, el brasileño se movió casi por impulso y estrecho a Cloud en un abrazo.

-me preocupe mucho- le susurro, cloud tardo un poco en responder la caricia pues estaba asombrado por la actitud del chico, pero esos brazos cariñosos le reconfortaban.- estas bien?- le pregunto alejándolo de su cuerpo para verlo mejor

-s-si estoy bien- tartamudeo, sintió sus piernas temblar. Ninguno de los dos se percato de un ave de negro plumaje que les observaba – que haces aquí?

-acaso no es obvio?- le sonrió –vengo a rescatarte – cloud no pudo contenerse y volvió a abrazar al castaño. El ave levanto el vuelo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chase sonríe placidamente, se siente tranquilo y lleno de una paz que no había visto desde hacia siglos. Cerro sus ojos para descansar un poco y traer a su mete la imagen del tierno niño que había alegrado su día.

//frush frushh frshu// el aleteo de un curvo le saco de su ensoñación, pero no le preocupo en lo mas mínimo, seguramente venia a alertarle que cierto pelirrojo venia a verlo. Pero cuando el ave negra se poso en su hombro y susurro la información recabada. El dragón de chase rugió como nunca, una furia incontenible había arrasado con su razón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-vamos sube- rai de ayudo al mestizo a subir a la mantarraya, cloud le sonreía mientras se acomodaba en el mullido interior del vehiculo. Rai apenas estaba subiendo, no podía apartar su atención de los zafiros que cloud tenia por ojos, nunca había notado lo claros y hermosos que eran.

Una sombra le embistió, mando el cuerpo de rai varios metros lejos. Cloud no pudo distinguir de que se trataba pero de inmediato se asomo en el borde del vehiculo. Una gran masa amorfa estaba sobre el cuerpo de rai.

-vienes a robarme, guerrero wudai?- le siseo una voz profusa y serena. Rai abrió los ojos adolorido, fuertes punzadas le recorrían la espalda, sobre el se encontraba chase young en su imponente forma dragonesca.

-me has subestimado al venir tu solo- rugió

- espada nebula!!- rai logro mover la espada, el dragón fue propulsado lejos. –me llevare a cloud a como de lugar!- se levanto y empuño la espada preparado para la lucha

-tan solo inténtalo- rai desconocía que con cada palabra chase se enfurecía mas. El dragón se lanzo contra el joven brasileño. Aunque rai mando un certero golpe, chase uso su instinto para moverse y logro evitarlo; el castaño copudo escapar de las feroces fauces de chase que le atraparon el brazo izquierdo

-RAI!!- cloud bajo del vehiculo, por unos segundos se había quedado atónito, pero ahora tenia que hacer algo, lo que fuera. La voz del ojiazul hizo que chase aflojara la mordida y rai pudiera sacar el brazo

-lárgate de una buena vez!- gruño con el hocico bañado en sangre, la bestia le dominaba cada vez mas.-todo lo que esta aquí me pertenece…objeto, animal o persona!- siseo mostrando los colmillos, estaba siendo territorial como un lobo, dispuesto a matar al intruso.

-lo único que te pertenece es el wu!- Nada mas que el objeto en su cuello!!- dijo blandiendo su espada y creando una ráfaga que fue a impactar en el costado derecho del dragón.

-el es mió!!- se lanzo bruscamente sobre el castaño y le empujo hasta atraparlo contra un árbol –EL ES MIO!!! MIO!! MIO!!!- vocifero clavado las garras en el tronco, casi en la cara del guerrero, agole había hecho fallar

-chase por favor, para!!!- cloud le había jalado de la cola, era mas que obvio que no podría apartarle pero al menos había logrado que golpeara a rai –lo mataras!

-cloud, aléjate – logro advertirle con la poca conciencia humana que aun tenia, rai intento empujarle. Un gruñido salio de las fauces de chase y volvió a atrapar al joven. Su cola hizo un violento movimiento y alejo al chico.

-no te pertenece- alcanzo a murmurar el castaño, se debatía por permanecer conciente. Chase levanto la garra amenazante y se preparo para soltar un zarpazo, sus ojos lograron ver que algo se interponía entre el castaño y su zarpa. Cloud estaba protegiendo al guerrero wudai con su cuerpo.

-uhh…- el pequeño mestizo apenas profirió un leve gemido, las garras del dragón desgarraron su piel sin problemas, dejaron tras su paso profundo surcos en su mejilla derecha - _"amo chase…por favor, pare de una vez"_- susurro mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre de su mejilla, no quería que rai le escuchara rebajarse de esa forma –"por favor amo chase"

El semblante del dragón se relajo un poco, le costo un poco volver a su forma humana. El ojiazul se vio reflejado en aquellas orbes doradas y no dudo en que el señor heylin aun estuviera enojado.

-vuelve a la ciudadela- le ordeno con un tomo imponente

-pe…pero…- temió volver a desatar su furia –no podemos dejar a rai aquí, esta muy herido

- y eso que?- pregunto cruelmente –regresa a la ciudadela ahora mismo!- gruño mientras comenzaba a andar

-por favor- su voz se quebró lastimeramente, chase le volteo a ver. La herida en su rostro no paraba de sangrar, le remordió la conciencia.

-súbelo a la mantarraya, mas vale que no tardes en entrar- dijo sin siquiera mirar al brasileño. Continuo su camino, el ojiazul le miro alejarse

Como pudo cloud llevo a rai a la mantarraya y le ayudo a subir, le daba una última mirada antes de regresar con chase cuando el chico le tomo del brazo y le detuvo.

-sube…escapa ahora- su voz se mezclaba con lastimeros gemidos

-no…-el pecho de cloud se contrajo asustado –si me voy contigo el te matara –se inclino sobre el cuerpo de rai y beso tiernamente su mejilla _–"adiós rai"- _murmuro mientras corría hacia la gran muralla de su prisión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, hasta aquí le dejamos, se que es un momento cardiaco pero créanme que es lo mejor.

Gracias por los reviews, me siento feliz de que mi pequeño Cloud sea aceptado en sociedad XD. Recuerden entre mas reviews mas me animan a escribir.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: chan chan chaaaaan…LEMON!!!!


	4. del odio al amor

Hola, esta ves me he dado prisa en subir el quinto cap XD que va dedicado especialmente a kaoruottori y a mi amiga dianita.

Espero lo disfruten, y les guste el lemon, ya tenia tiempo que no escribía lemon y creo que me he oxidado un poco en ese aspecto

Dejen reviews onegai!!!!!!!! XD al publico lo que pide y si ustedes piden continuación yo me daré prisa en actualizar n.n

Titulo: del odio al amor…

------////-----/////-----////-----////------/////-----////----////-----////----////------////

Cloud entro a la casa. Chase le esperaba en el pasillo principal, la pantera estaba a su lado, mirando al joven mestizo con tristeza.

-"casi le matas"- murmuro cloud, sus ojos derramaban copiosas lágrimas pero no es capaz de mirar con odio al señor heylin

-se merecía eso y mas- chase se recargo en la pared, Cloud se le acerco apretando los puños

-por que lo atacaste?!!

-por que iba a llevarte, TU eres mió!- sentencio el mayor

-no soy de nadie! Mete eso en tu cabezota…YO-NO-SOY-TUYO!!- cloud no dio tiempo a ninguna respuesta, comenzó caminar, casi correr a su cuarto. El mayor no hizo esfuerzo por hablar, como estaba en esos momentos podría herir otra vez al pequeño

Cuando llego a su cuarto y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro en la cama, su cuerpo se contrajo y comenzó a temblar, sus manos estrujaron el cable creyendo que sin el su mundo se rompería.

Su almohada comenzaba a impregnarse de su sangre y lagrimas.

Cloud comenzó a llorar su mente era un revoltijo de ideas y sentimientos, sus lagrimas le queman la herida de su mejilla, su estomago dolía debido al golpe de la cola de chase.

Tiene miedo, tiembla suavemente. Nunca creyó ver a chase tan furioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ahhhhh!!!(Bostezo)- wuya salía de su cuarto, estiraba los brazos cansada de trabajar, ¿en que? Nadie lo sabe.- necesito un café- se dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina, estirar las piernas le sentaba bien. Al pasar por una ventana se percato que ya era de noche –cuantas horas estuve trabajando? Oh dios, como vuela el tiempo.

La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, y por los pasillos corría un delicioso aroma a café, café?

-pero chase no toma café- la pelirroja supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando al entrar a la cocina pudo ver al pelinegro bebiendo una enorme taza de café – y u mascotita donde esta?- pregunto al verlo solo.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-le contesto dando otro sorbo al café. Chase solo bebía café cuando estaba malhumorado, argumentando que le calmaba los nervios. Wuya nunca pensó que eso fuera prudente.

-se han peleado?- pregunto, como respuesta recibió un gruñido. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la situación del guerrero dragón –le has hecho enojar, no es así? – saca del refrigerador una jarra con leche y la vertió en un vaso

-quieres que me deshaga de esa linda cabellera que tienes, no es así?- pregunto amenazante el pelinegro.

-oye me preocupo por ti y así me lo pagas?- le reprocho mientras sacaba unas galletas de una alacena. Chase solo emitió un pequeño gruñido

Wuya camino hasta el cuarto de cloud, al abrir la puerta las sombras se disiparon un poco. Entro pensando que tal vez el joven mestizo no estaba en el cuarto, pero alcanzo a verlo recostado sobre la cama, inmóvil como estatua, incluso su respiración era suave y casi imperceptible.

-hola cloud- saludo con tono dulce y maternal, el niño hizo caso omiso del saludo y escondió la cara en la almohada-te traje algo de comer- la bruja heylin se acerco y puso el plato con galletas y el vaso en la cómoda de noche

–oh cariño, que paso?- se sentó en la cama y se inclino sobre cloud para verlo mejor -por dios!- pudo ver la almohada teñida de carmín. –el te hizo esto?

-si…f-fue un accidente- murmuro, sin querer ver a la pelirroja

-Que paso? hiciste enojar a chase?- cloud se levanto y con los ojos aun llorosos le dijo

-yo…yo no se que paso- wuya miro la gran mancha de sangre, después sus ojos se posaron en la herida que aun sangraba, era muy profunda. Se fijo también en los ríos de sangre que le corrían del rostro al cuello

-tranquilo, ya todo esta bien- wuya paso su brazos alrededor de los hombros del chico y le atrajo hacia su pecho. Aunque el pequeño se resistió un poco pero termino aceptando la caricia, wuya le dejo que descansara su rostro en su pecho.

Cuando wuya considero que cloud estaba más calmado le aparto lentamente

-levanta el rostro-le pido mientras sacaba un pañuelo de entre su ropa, con mucho cuidado comenzaba a limpiar los rastros de sangre. Cuando hubo terminado la labor, le sonrió y le ofreció las galletas –por que no comes un poco?

-no gracias- cloud abrazo sus rodillas y escondió el rostro

-vamos, come un poco- le insistió, cloud tomo una de las galletas y comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas. Wuya sabia que algo importante había pasado, pero preguntar no era una opción –ya se! Te tengo un regalo

La pelirroja comenzó a desabrochar su vestido, cloud miro solo un segundo y eso basto para que sus mejillas se colorearan, giro el rostro avergonzado. Wuya se detuvo cuando llego al pecho

-toma, eso te hará sentir mejor- wuya saco un pequeño frasco de su escote y se lo entrego al ojiazul. Cloud lo miro curioso, sin saber que contenía y tratando de no ver los encantos de la mujer. Wuya abrió el frasco, dentro había un "gel" púrpura de olor herbal –con esto podrás sanar cualquier herida

-cualquier herida?- repitió el chico casi por inercia. Wuya asintió con la cabeza, le puso un poco del gel en la herida de la cara y el pequeño ojiazul pudo sentir como un dulce calorcito le invadía.

-vez?, ya esta curada- le sonrió, cloud se toco la mejilla y ya no sintió los surcos que las garras de chase habían dejado. –antes de que te duermas come algo, aun necesitas crecer- le aconsejo mientras depositaba un beso entre los mechones azabache que cubrían su frente

-si – cloud la miro salir, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado miro el plato con galletas, se acerco y comenzó a comer. Después de un rato se acerco ala ventana y pudo ver que la pantera negra vigilaba su cuarto desde uno de los tejados –Hey! Hey!- le llamo, casi al instante el felino despertó y subió al cuarto

-hazme un favor, si?- la pantera ladeo la cabeza, sospechaba que lago andaba mal –podrías ir a dejarle algo a rai, en el templo xiaolin?- la pantera negó moviendo la cabeza violentamente –oh, vamos. O me acompañas a dejarlo? – la pantera gruño negando, Cloud sonrió –y si vas a dejarlo?- la pantera lo pensó un poco –se que chase te pidió cuidarme y no dejarme salir. Si tu vas, yo me quedo seguro y me haces el favor, que dices? ¬w¬

El felino negro no muy convencido asintió con la cabeza, cloud fue por la funda de su almohada y metió en ella el frasco y una nota. Le dio el paquete a la pantera y le dijo

-busca al chico de cabello café. Solo a el dáselo- le rogó.-cuida que nadie te vea- La fiera salio por la ventana y rápidamente se perdió en la negrura de la noche.

Por su parte cloud se sentó cerca de la puerta y se dedico a escuchar. Logro captar el sonido de chase al dirigirse a su cuarto, el caminar de algunos leones y cuando se hubo asegurado que ya no había nadie cerca guardo sus cosa en su mochila.

_-__"ya no me quedare aquí ni un día mas"-_ murmuro para si, se colgó su mochila y se acerco a la ventana. Espió que ninguno de los leones estuviera cerca y abrió la ventana, se paro en el umbral – (dos pisos no son nada, ya he saltado de arboles mas altos) –brinco, fue un buen aterrizaje, miro sobre su hombro, seguro que nadie le seguía continuo con el escape.

Atravesó los jardines con facilidad, no era la primera vez que se escapaba de algo; ya varias veces había escapado del campamento de su padre. El problema vino cuando se topo con la barda, una cosa era saltar tres metros y otra muy diferente trepar una pared de 5 metros totalmente lisa.

Pero logro hallar una solución, trepo a un árbol cercano, desde una de sus ramas podía saltar hacia la barda y sujetarse del borde. Cuando estuvo en la rama, se preparo, y salto. Logro sujetarse de las tejas que adornaban el borde de la barda; pero uno de estos se quebró y su mano resbalo

-O_____OU (dios…)- quedo colgando de una mano, casi cae. Pero logro trepar al fin.-(después de esto, iré a ver a mi madre. casi muero y no recuerdo como es)- se lanzo al otro lado, buscando llegar fuera de la propiedad de chase. Pero algo detuvo su caída -WTF?? QUE DEM…?- el pelinegro tardo unos segundo en reaccionar. Algo le cargaba como si de un bebe se tratara

-adonde crees que vas?- la sedosa voz de chase le hizo estremecer, pero no desistiría en su intento de huir

-ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!!- Gruño enojado, se retorció en los brazos del mayor intentando liberarse

-de veras creíste que seria tan fácil escapar?- sonrió con superioridad –ahora me perteneces

-claro que no!- miro enojado los ojos dorados del señor dragón- No tengo tu nombre escrito en ningún lado!!- se cruzo de brazos como si con esas palabras se desligara de todos sus problemas

-eso se puede arreglar- sonrió malicioso mientras sujetaba bien el cuerpo de cloud.

-que?....kiiii- comenzó a levitar para regresar a la casa. El ojiazul paro de luchar al ver que el suelo se alejaba de sus pies, asustado se aferro al cuello del guerrero dragón. Chase apenas pudo contener una risita al oírlo murmurar. –"quiero bajar, quiero bajar"

Chase entro y camino directo a su cuarto. Cloud ya no se quejaba, estaba un tanto asustado, pero cuando se percato que chase no planeaba dejarle ir a su cuarto como siempre, volvió a retorcerse queriendo escapar. Chase le dejo sobre la cama, el pequeño sabia que no le dejaría salir y retrocedió hasta quedar arrinconado

-listo para comenzar?- chase se le acerco

-q-que vas a hacer?- pregunto nervioso el pequeño pelinegro

-nada que no te valla a gustar- pasa su mano detrás de la nuca del pobre chico y lo acerca, cloud pone sus manos en el pecho de chase e intenta alejarse. Pero chase le atrapa en un beso, todos los sentidos del menor se enloquecen.

-o///O?…- el pelinegro se queda en shock, su mente se toma un segundo para disfrutar de la caricia y los ardientes labios del guerrero inmortal. Chase no lo sabe pero acaba de robarse el primer beso de cloud. – (que demonios estaba haciendo? Casi le correspondo el beso T////T)-Cuando logra recuperarse de la impresión, el ojiazul intensa alejarse, pero chase lo aprisiona contra la cama y con una mano sujeta sus brazos con firmeza –niiia suéltame!!...- chase le calla con otro beso.

Cloud intenta romper el beso; pero los años le han mostrado a chase como seducir sin problemas. Desliza su mano libre a la entrepierna del ojiazul y pasa sus dedos lentamente sobre aquella zona prohibida

-ah…-cloud gime asustado y clase aprovecha esto para profundizar el beso – ( dios, esto no esta pasando O///o, deja de tocar ahí!!///)- cloud cierra las piernas y no deja que chase le toque. –deja...me (tengo que resistir)

-enserio quieres eso?- le pregunta mientras lame su cuello, cloud ahoga el gemido en sus labios, no le dirá que le gusta.-si sientes rico, no?-muerde la curva que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro

-ah…no- gime, chase adentre su mano bajo la camisa y la desliza suavemente hasta los pezones, el ojiazul arquea la espalda cuando chase comienza a acariciarle. –para! Aah…por favor…a-amo chase pare!- suplica, pero chase no se detiene, levanta la camisa y admira el pequeño cuerpo que esta a su merced.

-pero si te gusta, mira nada mas como te has puesto. Cloud levanta la vista y puede apreciar una elevación el su pantalón. Desvía la mirada apenado por la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo.

-aaahhha…-siente algo calido jugando en su pecho, chase lame uno de los pezones y lo chupa arrancando leves quejas del menor.- mmmh…mmnnh- cloud trata de resistir –aahh nnh (demonios, se siente tan bien ///)

El guerrero sube y se le acerca para darle otro beso. Cloud es traicionado por su cuerpo, sus labios no se niegan a la caricia, por el contrario, hambrientos ruegan por más, dejan que chase los lama y les muerda.

-esto nos estorba- le susurra el señor dragón mientras le quita la camisa, lleva su mano al pantalón y comienza a tirar de el –y esto también

-n-no….amo c-cha-chase- logra bajarlo hasta la mitad de los muslos, desliza sus dedos sobre los boxers acercándose peligrosamente al elástico y comenzando a tirar de el –no, espera!!! Prometo no volver a escapar, te lo juro!!

-tranquilízate, esto te va a gustar mucho- lo baja asegurándose que cloud sienta el rose de la ropa en su tímida erección. Deja que su aliento calido acaricie la punta, cloud se tensa extasiado.

-p-para…. te ah lo-lo ruego- chase comienza lamer la punta, cloud mira como su miembro se adentra lentamente en la boca del mayor. –aaah!….-gime lujurioso, sus manos buscan a chase, sus dedos tocan el sedoso cabello negro y comienzan a jugar con el.

Chase levanta la vista, quiere ver si su trabajo va por buen camino, sonríe malicioso al ver que Cloud esta jadeando desesperada mente, con las mejillas teñidas de un carmín intenso. El guerrero dragón comienza a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca con un ritmo lento, acariciando la punta con la lengua. Cloud comienza a temblar

-ah…ah…-cloud respira dificultosamente, trata de calmarse. Pero el mayor succiona suavemente mientras que con sus manos acaricia la base. –Voy a…-trata de alejarse, chase no le da chanse.

-eso es justo lo que quiero- chase acelera el ritmo de su mano

–aaaah!!!-cloud derrama su miel en la mano de chase. El chico se gira a un lado, ya no quiere que chase le toque, se sintió fabuloso pero – ah aah (no esta bien, no esta bien) ah

El mayor sonríe y mira el líquido que cubre su mano, cloud le mira de reojo aun jadeante. Puede ver como chase lame el líquido de sus dedos y busca algo en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Saca un pequeño frasco con un curioso tapón con forma de la cabeza de una serpiente.

-que…es eso?- pregunta entre gemidos, su respiración esta agitada.

- un lubricante especial- sonríe malicioso, abre el frasco y vierte un poco del líquido en su mano, la lleva al final de la espalda de cloud y sin previo aviso llevo uno de sus dedos a la entrada de cloud.

-o///O hey!! Que crees que haces?!- cloud instintivamente trato de darse la vuelta, pero se vio presionado contra la cama, recostado boca abajo con una de las manos de chase sobre su espalda impidiendo que se diera la vuelta o escapar.-aah…ah- chase pasa su dedo por los bordes, asegurándose de mojar bien al chico antes de prepararlo –ah! Esta frió! –

Chase se acerca, toma dulcemente el rostro del joven mestizo y funde sus labios en un electrizante beso, sin mucha dificulta chase invadió la tibia cavidad del chico, mordió un poco y le hizo gemir, sin darse cuenta cloud dejaba de luchar poco a poco, corresponda las carisias sin darse cuenta.

Cloud comienza a sentir una especie de cosquilleos que sube por su columna, uno de los dedos de chase comienza a entrar

–ah!...-por mas que intenta levantarse no puede, su cuerpo se siente débil, sus piernas tiemblan. –que…ah que me pasa? No me puedo mover –se pregunta asustado

-tranquilo es normal, son los efectos del veneno- le susurra chase mientras adentra un segundo dedo.

-q-que veneno?- gira el rostro para ver al mayor y este le muestra el frasco

-esto contiene un veneno diluido.-saca y mete sus dedos con suavidad –adormecerá un poco tus músculos, así no te dolerá. Tal vez te sientas un poco trope, pero el efecto pasara para mañana en la mañana - cloud comienza a gemir, chase adentra un tercer dedo lo que provoca que cloud arquee la espalda adolorido.

Cuando el joven de ojos ámbar siente que sus dedos entran y salen con facilidad, deja al pequeño un segundo en la cama. Cloud al verse libre trata de levantarse, apenas logra mantenerse erguido unos momentos, sus ojos quedan fijos en el guerrero inmortal.

-chase...?

El señor dragón se deshace de la armadura lentamente, poco a poco va quitando la estorbosa ropa y deleitando al pequeño cloud con la imagen de su cuerpo. Sus músculos perfectamente trabajados, los brazos fuertes pero finos; el rostro afable, dulce y con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Las orbes azules bajan admirando los pectorales mascados finamente descendiendo lentamente al igual que el pantalón de chase hasta poder admirar aquella zona prohibida.

-oh…dios- balbucea ante la visión de aquel miembro terso y firme, se arrastra como puede hasta la orilla de la cama. Se sienta y pone sus manos entre sus piernas esperando que chase termine de quitarse la ropa, su cordura se ha ido al congo de paseo y sin ella la idea de dejarse mimar por chase suena mas que tentadora.

-prrrrr…- un ronroneo casi imperceptible llega a oídos del guerrero inmortal, espía por el rabillo del ojo y sonríe satisfecho, cloud le espera ansioso al borde de la cama, sus labios entre abiertos ruegan por otro beso, sus manos tiemblas ansiosas por tocar la tersa e inmaculada piel del mayor, su virginal entrada ruega que le presten atención al igual que su miembro semidormido.

-que pasa mascotita?- se le acerca y le sonríe lascivo, se inclina hacia el joven y le susurra –quieres un beso?- cloud asiente inconsciente mente y se acerca un poco mas al mayor, esta desesperado por volver a sentir sus ardientes labios rozándose; pero el mayor se retira en un sutil movimiento. Como esperaba el chico intenta alcanzarle.

-chase! –gruñe molesto

-pensé que no querías que te tocara- sarcástico se acerca a la cama, se sienta y no requiere ni una sola palabra para que cloud se le acerque y busque sus labios para un beso.

-q-quiero…quiero- murmura el ojiazul absorto en el placer, Chase le toma de la cintura y le acerca a su cuerpo, sus labios se rozan apenas pero cloud busca un contacto mas profundo, posa sus manos en el rostro del mayor, junta sus labios en un beso hambriento, desperado y lleno de lujuria.

Chase le sujeta de la cadera y le acomoda con las piernas separadas alrededor de las suyas.

-vamos a comenzar- le dice entre besos, ayuda al chico a bajar sobre su erección, cloud se tensa violentamente, chase sigue entrando lentamente, no quiere dañar al chico. Cloud comienza a jadear adolorido. Chase le ayuda a moverse lentamente apenas sacando y metiendo.

A cloud se le va la voz, es maravillosa la sensación que el miembro de chase reproduce, el mas mínimo rose con su cuerpo le hace vibrar. Las envestidas se hacen más fuertes, el pequeño cuerpo se cimbra entre los brazos del pelinegro mayor.

-ah…ah chase…ah- el miembro de cloud comienza a frotarse suavemente contra el vientre de chase.

-mmh…-un gemido ronco escapa de los labios del guerrero de ojos ámbar, el cuerpo del chico es sumamente calido y despide un dulce aroma: fino, embriagante como…como…chase no podía describirlo, le era familiar, muy familiar.

-más…-ese gemido le saco de sus pensamientos. Cloud jadeaba desesperadamente, estaba al punto de venirse otra vez. Paso los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y recargo su cabeza en el hombro

-aah!!...- chase gimió, el aliento de cloud caí en su cuello y le provocaba unas fuertes oleadas de placer. Las envestidas se hicieron cada vez más frenéticas, el roce de los cuerpos y los gemidos no se hacen esperar.

El cuarto se llena de gemidos, cada uno más lujurioso que el anterior. Chase toma la erección de cloud y comienza a masturbarle lentamente, torturándolo con placer

Cloud arqueo la Columba y profirió un gran gemido antes de volver a correrse en la mano de chase. El mayor tardo un poco mas en terminar, disfrutaba del calido interior del chico, tan estrecho y suave.

-AAAAAH!!!- cuando chase se corrió, ambos gimieron. Por unos segundos los dos se quedaron quietos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Apenas consiente de los que hacia cloud se alejo de chase y se dejo caer agotado en la cama. Su pecho se movía violentamente y sus labios entreabiertos buscaban aire con desesperación.

Chase se recuesta a su lado, pasa un brazo sobre su cadera y toma su mano, cloud se resiste y se da la vuelta para recostarse boca abajo, esta sumamente cansado y quiere dormir.

Chase le observa deambular entre el sueño y la realidad. Cerrando los ojos suavemente y abriéndolos con pesadez. Se ve tan pequeño, tan frágil y tierno; se acerca a su hombro y deja un dulce beso en la piel tostada.

-ah…-cloud gime, sus ojos se abren y busca de donde proviene la caricia, chase comienza besar su cuello, mordiendo hasta dejar una marca rojiza en el. Cloud ya no tiene ni siquiera fuerzas para quejarse, deja que chase devore su piel con besos y carisias que haga lo que le plazca, después de todo, se siente muy bien. –ah……mmh…mnnhh ah- algunos gemidos comienzas a escapar de sus labios. –para harás que vuelva ah…a excitarme

-no te gustaría?- pregunta acercando se a su oreja y comenzando a morder el borde.

-si…- contesto adormilado, el mayor se le acerca y besa su mejilla –pero…

-pero?

-me…mataras de placer- chase miro sus ojos, estaba casi dormido, su subconsciente ere el que estaba hablando, ya no cuidaba lo que decía solo respondía con la verdad.

-seria eso tan malo?- pregunto sonriendo, paso un brazo bajo las costillas del pequeño y comenzó a dar la vuelta para verlo dormir.

-no…estaría bien…morir de placer – se acerca al cuerpo del mayor, se acurruca entre sus brazos y cierra los ojos para dormir. Chase lo tapa con las cobijas y lo observa hasta que el sueño lo vence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-has venido a terminar el trabajo de chase?- rai miraba a la pantera entrar por la ventana, amparada en la oscuridad de la noche, la pantera había entrado con facilidad. Se sentó frente al chico que aun estaba bañado en sangre, no había curado sus heridas.

-hey rai, el maestro te busca!- kimiko entro al cuarto, al principio no vio a la pantera pues las luces estaban apagadas, pero un gruñido le hizo voltear, al ver a la fiera se puso en guardia –que demonios hace esto aquí?

-tranquila, trae algo en el hocico- le dijo el castaño, con trabajos se levanto de la cama y se acerco al animal. La pantera dejo su carga en el piso y mirando las heridas del joven salio.

-que te paso?- la chica se le acerco preocupada, mirando toda la sangre que manchaba la ropa y la cama. –estas bañado en sangre. Rai comenzó a leer la carta y sonrió

-te diré si me prometes guardar el secreto y ayudarme- se sentó en la cama, la chica le siguió y recibió de manos del brasileño un frasco.

Rai le contó la historia, mientras kim le ayudaba a curarse. La chica le escuchaba muy intrigada.

------////-----/////-----////-----////------/////-----////----////-----////----////------////

Hasta aquí, n.n espero les haya sido ameno de leer; ¬¬U creo que me emocione un poco con el lemon XD pero quería que fuera mas que un acostó.( pobre de mi hijito, le roban su primer beso y su virginidad la misma noche XD)

Por favor, dejen comentarios y nos vemos pronto n.n


	5. antes de la tormenta

Hola XD esta vez les tengo un anuncio, voy a actualizar muy pronto la mayoría de mis proyectos, ¬¬ eso si mi madre no me agarra de esclava en la cocina XDXD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 5: antes de la tormenta**

El sol de la mañana se cuela entre las cortinas y el trinar de los pájaros alegre la mañana. Pero el cuarto de case aun se encuentra sumido en la oscuridad, dos cuerpos aun descansan en la cama, uno mas pequeño que el otro.

-uuumhh…-cloud comienza a despertar, abre los ojos con pesadez mientras su mente se pregunta donde esta, sus manos sostienen algo que no logra identificar –(donde estoy?)- por fin sus ojos se acostumbran a la poca luz –(oh dios!!! O_OU dormí con chase?!!! Omg!!! Si dormí con chase T.T)- aun estaba acurrucado entre los brazos del mayor, al busca su mano se percata que tiene un mechón de pelo sujeto y es del mayor-(oh dios! o///O?)- lo suelta como si se tratase de hierro caliente

Lentamente intenta alejarse, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero el mayor no le deja, sus brazos buscan acercarlo de nuevo. A cloud le cuesta trabajo salir de la cama y cuando logra hacerlo se da cuenta que tiene otro problema

-( y mi ropa?)- por mas que mira, en el cuarto no hay nada de su ropa. Logra encontrar la camisa de chase, se la pone lo más rápido que puede y sale del cuarto. Pero apenas ha cerrado la puerta y comenzado caminar cuando se marea y termina calendo al piso -"auch…_creo que aun no pasa el efecto de la cosa esa_"

se levanto con mucho trabajo y tambaleante camino hacia el baño, quería relajarse y despejar a mente con un buen baño. Llevaba la mirada gacha, tratando de convencerse que lo que había hecho era solo un sueño, pero bastaba ver su cuerpo , todas las marcar rojizas y algunos moretones para saber que había sido una noche muuy loca y llena de pasión, en su cuello y hombros, sobre todo, varias marcas de besos y mordidas eran muy notorias.

-c-cloud?- el chico reconoció la voz de inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron desmesurada mente y lentamente levanto la mirada. Unos cuantos metros adelante se encontraba wuya. Tenía la expresión de una madre que ve salir a su hijo del burdel más vulgar de la ciudad.

La bruja le miro detallada mente, traía el pelo enmarañado, una camisa de chase manchada de algún líquido blanquecino, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de marcas y estaba tambaleando por el pasillo

-wu…ya? O.O- cloud se quedo halado, no supo que decir ni que hacer. Y casi por impulso corrió hacia el baño. –kiiiua ella me vio!! ella me vio!!! Y-Y

-O////O dios, ese niño va muy rápido.-wuya lo miro alejarse, ella quería que cloud se ganara la confianza de chase, perola noche anterior le vio tan molesto que penso tardarían días en volver a hablarse. Pero no había pasado ni un día y le veía salir del cuarto de chase. Más aun con todas esas señales que delataban lo que había pasado. –(no cabe duda que este plan va por buen camino)¬w¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oh dios…- cloud se despojo de su única prenda, tomo una toalla y la utilizo para cubrirse mientras se acercaba al extraño estanque, se sentó a la orilla y se fijo de dejar la toalla cerca, donde no se mojara. Lentamente se fue metiendo, se recostó un poco y se dejo llevar hasta que quedo totalmente sumergido en el agua. Permaneció bajo el vital líquido hasta que sus pulmones gritaron por aire, salio y tomo una buena bocanada de aire

–aaah!! n.n eso me hacia falta!- tomo un poco del agua en sus manos y froto su rostro. –niian n.n ….-su vista se poso en una de las marcas en su brazo – ¬¬ por que me deje llevar anoche?- se pregunto y una vocecita, su conciencia le dijo "por que chase es mas bueno que el pan y tu no eres un santo como para negarte a jugar" –oh, si. Ya recordé…. T-T buuu soy un inútil, ni siquiera puedo mantenerme firme en mis decisiones T_T

Miro el cielo raso que estaba sobre el, las nubes se veían tan cerca y el aire tenían un dulce aroma como flores frescas. Todo el universo trataba de hacerle olvidar que estaba secuestrado, trataban de convencerse que estaba ahí por mero placer y que nada podía salir mal.

-…pero esto no son vacaciones-se dijo, sus puños se contrajeron fuertemente –si tan solo ese maldito psicópata acosador no hubiera continuado con los beso yo me habría podido resistir T-T –sollozo mientras sumergía un poco sus rostro en el agua

-"pues este maldito psicópata acosador quiere una segunda ronda"- le susurro cierto pelinegro al oído

-kiia!! O.o!!- cloud brinco asustado y trato de alejarse lo mas posible, pero lo mas lejos que pudo llegar fue del otro lado del estanque. Se pego al borde deseando poder escapar, su corazón latía a mil por segundo mientras que el guerrero de ojos dorados lucia tan calmado y endemoniadamente sexy – o///O no te acerques!!!

-no? Por que?- ronroneo sensualmente mientras se metía en el agua. Cloud trataba de no mirar el cuerpo del mayor, temía que si lo hacia chase pudiera "abusar" de el.-te preocupa que algo pueda salirse de control?

-/// si, aléjate!!!- trata de escapar pero no ve salida. Su toalla esta justo detrás de case y si intenta cogerla es seguro que terminaría siendo la presa y desayuno del guerrero inmortal. Su segunda opción era salir corriendo sin nada, pero tampoco era muy coherente. El pobre ojiazul ya podía verse medio violado en el jardín de la ciudadela -...(Ok...trata de clamarte cloud, tranquilo)- se dijo, respiro hondo y trato de parecer un tanto indiferente mientras terminaba de asearse. Pero podía sentí la mirada lasciva de chase sobre el, justo como un lobo que mira a un corderito desvalido.

-ya termine- anuncio mientras se dirigía a chase y toaba su toalla, casi de un brinco salio del agua, solo se detuvo unos segundos para enredarse la tela en el cuerpo y protegerse del frió. Apenas se había alejado un poco cuando sintió un fuerte tirón

-y a donde crees que vas?-el tirón fue tan fuerte que regreso al pobre cloud al estaque. Chase sonreía satisfecho al ver que l pobre estaba otra vez mojado y que su única "protección (la toalla)" no estaba en condiciones de usarse

-lo hiciste a propósito!!!!!-/// - gruño molesto el pequeño

-no tienes pruebas de eso n.n-sonrió con superioridad

-pero se que lo hiciste ¬¬- dijo tapándose con la toalla mojada. Las orbes doradas se entornaros suavemente mientras sus labios proferían una macabra oración

-tendrás que salir CONMIGO- o eso le pareció al pequeño

-o.O?...-el pobre chico sufrió un colapso nervioso, su mente no lograba comprender como es que chase podía arruinar todas sus estrategias. –ok…si no me queda de otra…¬¬ pero no intentes aprovecharte de mi!!!-le advirtió

-Ok, no haré nada que tu no quieras ¬w¬- cuando el mayor salio tomo una toalla bastante grande, lo suficiente como para poder pasarla sobre su espalda y lograr tapar bien a cloud

-¬///¬ esto es muy poco ortodoxo (y bastante pervertido)-le dijo mientras dejaba que chase le abrazara para así quedar cubierto y no pasar frió. – (debo admitir que no esta tan mal) –caminaban juntos hacia los cuartos, estar cerca a chase y sentir su calido cuerpo era agradable, muy agradable. Cloud vio la puerta del que era su cuarto, pero el mayor no le dejo ni siquiera acercarse y le llevo directo a SU cuarto. –hey! que crees que haces?

-nada malo –le dijo casi al oido. El ojiazul entro con desconfianza al cuarto del chase, pero el mayor no le hizo nada, dentro del cuarto sobre la cama había otra toalla por lo que el guerrero inmortal dejo que cloud se cubriera con la toalla, mientras el se secaba con la otra

-¬¬ ya vez como lo planeaste, porque mas ibas a dejar una toalla en tu cuarto-el chico se cubrió y dispuso a salir del cuarto

-espera, tengo algo para ti – cloud se detuvo espantado pero chase le sonrió tiernamente –karima!! – Llamo. La pantera, niñera del ojiazul, entro con un paquete en el hocico –toma, es para ti

-nian? Que es?- lo tomo y lo desdoblo, era una playera china sin mangas de color púrpura con un dragón plateado bordado en el pecho y un pantalón negro abombado en la parte de abajo, con una cinta azul que iba anudada sobre la blusa y que estilaba la figura -…Por que me das esto?- miro un poco confundido al mayor

-por que mi mascotita no puede estar en fachas todo el día- le contesto mientras se ponía la camisa

-¬¬ no soy tu mascota pero gracias- se puso la ropa y se asombro de que le quedara a la perfección, al ponerse el cinturón tuvo algunos problemas, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo amarrarla –(u.u no quiero saber como consiguió mis medidas) gracias amo chase ¬///¬

-de nada- se le acerco y le anudo la cinta con gran maestría, le acomodo la camisa y le desacomodo el pelo –listo, ya estas

-g-gracias- le dijo con las mejillas rojas

-yo no lo hice, a quien le tienes que agradecer es a karima- chase acaricio la cabeza de la pantera. Y esta ronroneo

-gracias- se arrodillo y abrazo al manso animal. Karima le lamió el rostro como respuesta. El resto de la mañana paso sin novedad, chase se puso a entrenar y cloud se la paso observando como es que los tigres y leones preparaban la comida.

Apenas terminaban de comer cunado un chita llego a decirle algo a chase.

-cloud ve a recibir a las visitas- le pidió mientras tomaba su taza de te

-que? Yo porque?- dijo mientras le daba la ultima cuchareada a su helado

-por que tú ya acabaste de comer – insistió el guerrero de ojos dorados. Murmurando y maldiciendo cloud se levanto y salio de la cocina.

-pero no soy tu chacha!!!- grito desde el pasillo

-¬w¬ no seria mala idea hacerle un lindo vestido de maiden- murmuro el guerrero de ojos dorados para si. Pero dos miradas amenazantes le quitaron la inspiración. Karima y wuya le miraban con una expresión de "ni en tus sueños" –que?

-¬¬ cloud no usara un vestido de maiden, antes me dejo engordar- le contesto wuya. Karima salio de la cocina

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dirigió a la puerta, sonreía feliz al pensar que tal vez era rai. Karima y otro dos tigres le seguían de cerca por ordenes de chase no debían dejarle solo. El joven pelinegro apresuro el paso, pero su emoción se desvaneció al ver a un chico pelirrojo entrando en la ciudadela

-¬¬ y tu quien eres?- le pregunto golpeadamente, el chico que parecía tener una piel mas blanca que la nieve no le hizo caso. Cloud molesto por ser ignorado se cruzo de brazos. El pelirrojo termino de acomodarse los lentes sobre el cabello y miro a cloud

-quien eres el nuevo mayordomo de chase?- pregunto mirándole de arriba abajo.

-claro que no!- gruño molesto el ojiazul –Eres un gótico o vienes de un funeral?

-¬¬…-el pelirrojo no le contesto solo frunció el seño molesto

-en que puedo ayudarte?- pregunto casi sarcástico el chico de ojos claros

-vengo a ver a wuya, ella me llamo

-aahhh…-dijo sin mucho interés -quien eres?

-jack spicer, joven genio del mal –anuncio altanero el pelirrojo. Cloud pareció reconocer el apellido pero no logro recordar donde lo había oído.-ahora con permiso, necesito ver a wuya o me retorcerá el pescuezo

-¬w¬ pues que te lo retuerza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-mascotita como te va?- chase Salio, y se encontró con que los dos chicos estaban agarrándose a golpes. Sumidos en una nube de polvo donde mordidas, patadas, puñetazos y otros golpes se mezclaban, no se percataban que chase les miraba arqueando una ceja. –que carajo esta pasando aqui?!

Pero los chicos no le hicieron caso, chase se acerco y observo durante algunos segundos, hasta que el momento preciso llego. Con un movimiento rápido sujeto a cloud en un brazo y jack en el otro

-espera a que te atrape!!- le decía cloud estirando los brazos para sujetar al pelirrojo

-¬¬# tan solo inténtalo remedo de chacha!!-

-ya cálmense los dos!!-gruño molesto el pelinegro mayor. Cloud y jack pararon de pelear de inmediato intimidados por el grito. Ya calmados los dos chicos chase los puso en el piso y los miro con el ceño fruncido- bien, jack que haces aquí?

-wuya me llamo- respondió rápidamente el ojicarmesi

-aja…por que estaban peleando?- pregunto mirando a cloud

-el me llamo mayordomo –dijo señalando a jack

-Pero…!!

-chh!!!- callo al pelirrojo- ok…-dijo el mayor suspirando –primero: no es mi mayordomo, es mi mascota…

-pfhhhghhghgh- jack ahogo una risita

-¬¬# -cloud miraba con recelo al albino

-segunda: no los quiero ver pelando de nuevo, entendido?

-si, señor!- contesto jack poniendo su mano en la frente como un soldado que recibe ordenes de sus general

-si, amo chase- cloud bajo la vista apenado. El ojiazul miro a jack y pudo ver que el este se moría de la risa al ver como le habían quitado lo gallito en un segundo.

Regañados los chicos entraron siguiendo a chase, cloud iba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada gacha. Jack miraba admirado al caballero inmortal. Wuya aun estaba en la cocina bebiendo café, al ver a chase entrar con los dos chicos como niños regañados apenas pudo contener la risa.

-y ahora que paso?- dejo su taza en la mesa y sonrió

-¬¬ los encontré peleando como niños chiquitos- dijo mirando severo a los chicos –tu lo llamaste?- pregunto señalando al pelirrojo

-sip, trae un encargo para mi- sonrió la pelirroja, chase le hizo señas de que lo siguiera y salio de la cocina.

-y si los veo pelear no garantizo la salud de ninguno- amenazo el mayor desde el pasillo.

Cloud y jack se miraron, unos segundos de tensión que pasaban lentos, arrastrándose y llenando el aire de un aura pesada. Cloud desvió la mirada, ya no quería más problemas con chase.

-quieres algo de comer?- pregunto mientras llevaba sus platos al fregadero.

-no gracias, que eres de chase?- le pregunto jack

-nada. Quieres un café?- le ofreció, el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza. Cloud sirvió dos tazas y le ofreció una al pelirrojo

-nada?- se sorprendió –y que haces aquí?

-estoy en calidad de rehén, tengo algo que le pertenece a chase- sonrió pensando en su mala suerte

-aaah, por eso dice que eres su mascota- cloud casi se ahoga con el café

-¬///¬ diga lo que diga no soy su mascota.- las mejillas del ojiazul se tiñeron de carmín. Jack lo miro y le sonrío

-que tal es vivir con el gran chase youg?

-pues…no tiene mucha gracia, es muy calmada

-enserio?- jack lo miro incrédulo, no comprendía como cloud era tan indiferente con

//pip pip pip!!!!// la alarme de un nuevo wu resonó en la cocina, aquel ruido tan estridente provenía del reloj del gótico.

-diablos, tendré que darme prisa- dijo jack tomándose el resto del café de un trago

-que? que pasa?- cloud miro como jack se apresuraba a salir, el ojiazul le dio alcance y le detuvo. –oye que paso?

-un nuevo wu, si no me doy prisa los monjes lo ganaran

-los monjes?...-cloud le soltó y sin mas explicaciones hecho a correr

-¬¬U este esta mas loco que una cabra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chase young estaba delante de su bodega de wus, apenas iba a abrí cuando la voz de cierto ojiazul le detuvo

-LLEVA ME CONTIGO!!!- Le pido el chico aun corriendo hacia el

-que? –cloud le alcanzo y le sujeto del brazo

-llévame!, iras por otro wu, no?- se aferro alas ropas del guerrero y le miro decidido a ir- llévame, quiero ir

-esto no es un paseo de placer, es muy peligroso para un humano- le respondió, el guerrero de ojos dorados sabia que habría un duelo y que seria peligroso para el ojiazul. –te quedaras aquí

-no, llévame!!- rogó

-no te llevare!

-no quiero quedarme, me aburro – mintió, había escuchado que jack mencionar a los monjes y eso implicaba que rai estaría allí. Tenia que saber si estaba bien.

-no seas necio, no tienes nada que hacer allí- le regaño el guerrero inmortal

-uuuh!!! Si no me llevas tu, me escapare y nada podrá evitarlo- el mayor pudo ver la determinación en los ojos del pequeño; sabia que no se rendiría hasta lograr escaparse.

-…esta bien, pero te mantendrás alejado de la batalla entiendes?- cloud sonrió y le abrazo agradecido. Ya resignado chase los teletransporto.

Los dos pelinegros aparecieron en una alejada campiña europea, cerca de Portugal. A lo lejos se podía ver las ruinas de un castillo, no parecía haber señas de otro ser vivo así que chase comenzó a andar seguido del pequeño ojiazul que le seguía como un cachorro a su amo.

Pero al entrar a las ruinas se comenzó a escuchar el murmullo de varias voces. Apenas los orbes dorados divisaron al enemigo volteo a ver a cloud y le indico

-quédate aquí, pase lo que paso no salgas- el pequeño ojiazul se quedo escondido entre unas rocas. Pero tan pronto vio a chase lo suficientemente lejos se fue acercando al campo de batalla, escondiéndose entre las ruinas para poder ver mejor.

Logra ver a los guerreros xiaolin peleando con lo que parece un…

-un fríjol? WTF?!o.ó?- agudiza la vista y comprueba que lo que causa problemas a los chicos es un gran fríjol rojo. Kimiko se rezaga pues es lanzada lejos por el fríjol y omi va a ayudarla, clay y raimundo parecer ir hacia una estatua de una virgen, la cual esta situada en el medio de una gran fuente. Chase se les adelanta y comienza a pelear con el fríjol. Al principio cloud pensó que el guerrero inmortal ganaría rápidamente, perola batalla era pareja mas aun cuando el fríjol se transformo en un gran minotauro.

Abandona su escondite y sigue acercándose.

-y adonde crees que vas?- reconoce esa voz al instante

- que haces aquí?- voltea a ver al pelirrojo que flota suavemente sobre el, usando una mochila bastante extraña

-chase me pidió te cuidara, al parecer sabe que eres un gatito desobediente- sonríe altanero

-vamos, no exageres- le dice mientras se le escapa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-clay, lánzame!- le indicia el castaño. Da un salto mortal hacia atrás para caer sobre el brazo del rubio que lo lanza directo hacia la estatua de la virgen. Pero chase logra ver la estrategia, sujeta a Aníbal de los tentáculos y lo lanza contra la fuente. La legumbre se estrella contra el pilar que sostiene la imagen religiosa y el wu sale volando.

El objeto cae a varios metros de chase, rai y hannibal se levantan y miran el wu, un cuchillo hecho del diente de un dragón. Se lanzan tratando de cogerlo, pero chase les da alcance y terminan tocando el objeto místico al mismo tiempo.

-los reto aun duelo xiaolin!- pronuncia el castaño –mi espada nebula contra el movi morfológico y…

-que wu traes young?- pregunta sarcástico hannibal

-…- se hace un silencio, chase no tiene consigo ningún shen gong wu. Justo cuando iba a tomar uno cloud llego a rogarle que le llevara, con las prisas había olvidado tomar alguno.

-que? No traes un wu? Si es así no podrás entrar en el duelo y esto será solo entre el monje y yo- sonríe mostrando los dientes chuecos y amarillos. Chase gruñe molesto, solo tiene una opción

-apuesto el tesoro de animalia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¬¬U este cap fue un poco más relajado, pero a partir del próximo no habrá descanso XD

n.n si comienzo a portarme un poco cruel con cloud lo siento, andaba depre cuando escribí esa parte XDXDXD

dejen muchos reviews XD les garantizo que se traducirá en mas capítulos


	6. delirios e iluciones

Bien, se que quieren la continuación y que poco les importa que diga aquí. Así que vamos a lo bueno XD

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 6: delirios e ilusiones **

-muy bien, el reto es búsqueda en el laberinto, el primero en tocar el colmillo de dragón gana – rai termino de fijar los términos de la batalla.

La realidad comenzó a alterase, en el suelo comenzaron a crecer muros de piedra que poco a poco se fueron cubriendo de enredaderas. Los tres guerreros quedaron separados en áreas diferentes del laberinto.

-wtf?...que paso?- cloud apareció de momento en el laberinto, en un segundo estaba pelando se con jack y al otro estaba junto con chase en un lugar sacado del país de las maravillas. –chase?.. Que hago aquí?

-estamos a mitad de un duelo, no se que peligros estén afuera- le puso las manos en los hombros –aquí estarás seguro, si algo se acerca solo escóndete, entiendes?-cloud asintió aun sin comprender bien a que se refería chase. El guerrero dragón se acerco y le dio un dulce beso, cloud se estremeció y miro sorprendido al mayor.

-eh? Pero…- no pudo preguntar mas, chase comenzó a correr, el ojiazul le perdió de vista. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de callejón, oscuro y solitario.

Algo comenzó a acariciar el brazo de cloud, cuando se volteo vio una rama que le lamía…lamía? Se dio la vuelta, detrás de el, varias ramas se estremecían. Sus ojos se abrieron impactados, las ramas se comenzaron a la lanzar contra el pequeño pelinegro. Le sujetaron del brazo y comenzaron a jalarle hacia una cueva que parecía una boca de lobo.

-OMG!!!! O.o!!- apenas pudo liberar su brazo y salir al pasillo –chase dijo que me quedara ahí, planeaba hacerlo…¬¬U no creo que sea muy seguro, mejor busco otro escondite- comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, apenas podía recordar el lugar en que chase le dejo, todos los pasillos eran iguales. –y ahora por donde voy?- llego a una bifurcación.

Miro a la derecha, era un pasillo largo, iluminado, muy inofensivo y parecía seguro, pero al mismo tiempo le dejaba totalmente expuesto a los peligros. Miro a la izquierda, había un tiranosaurio corriendo hacia el. Miro de nuevo a la derecha.

-un o.O…dinosaurio?-volteo rápidamente hacia la izquierda, y la bestia constituida por hojas y ramas estaba mas cerca

//ROOOOOAR!!!!// el suelo tembló bajo el peso de la bestia. Cloud estaba paralizado de miedo esa cosa era mínimo 4 veces mas grande que el pobre pelinegro. Con forme se acercaba cloud pudo ver sus dientes filosos, hechos de piedra negra y sus articulaciones eran gruesas liana y las garras ramas tan filosas que podrían atravesar una vaca sin problemas.

-ki…kh..khKIAAAA!!!- antes de que la bestia se lo tragara sus piernas accedieron a moverse, tomo el camino de la derecha, su única salida. Apenas le había sacado ventaja al dinosaurio cuando frente a el se abrió un gran barranco – ok, alguien no me quiere vivo T-T…¬¬ o salto o me tragan-

La primera opción le ofrecía leve margen de supervivencia, no más de 20%, pero algo era algo. Apresuro su carrera y salto, pero el barranco era demasiado grande. Apenas pudo sujetarse del borde de la otra orilla.

-niian T-T- levanto la vista, una sombra estaba parada al poder del pasillo justo arriba de el, empuñando una espada. –o.o…-volteo hacia atrás, la bestia de hojas se lanzaba para tragarlo. –kiiia!!!

Pero los segundos pasan y cloud no siente dolor, mira atrás y el cuerpo del tiranosaurio esta inmóvil, acechando a cloud pero su cabeza ha sido cercenada. Siente una mano que le toma del cuello de la camisa y le sube.

-cloud, que demonios haces aquí?- le pregunta Rai, aquella sombra que cloud vio era rai, su corazón respira aliviado de verlo vivo y sano.

-eso mismo quiero saber T-T- el ojiazul abraza. Pero el contacto no dura mucho

-vamos corre!- le jala. Cloud voltea a tras, el dinosaurio comienza a armarse de nuevo, lianas comienzan a jalar la cabeza cercenada para unirla al cuello. Rai le lleva por los pasillos, con el dinosaurio pisándole los talones, esquivando trampas y tratando de localizar el wu.

El brasileño ve un túnel largo formado de plantas, se acerca; no le parece un buen lugar para esconderse pero teniendo a la bestia prehistórica tan cerca no tenia opción. Jala a Cloud hacia el oscuro y estrecho túnel.

-pégate a la pared- le indica en un murmullo al pelinegro. La bestia de hojas olfatea cerca del túnel y trata de adentrar el hocico para coger a los chicos, pero como es muy grande no logra entrar. –Tendremos que salir por el otro lado- Caminan lento cuidándose de las trampas, al mirar al final del túnel logran ver el shen gon wu puesto sobre un pedestal.

Las enredaderas comienzan a moverse, Rai se pone a la defensiva pero nada les ataca, las enredaderas que estaban en la pared se abren como cortinas y dejan ver algunas puertas intercaladas.

-rai que esta pasando?- pregunta cloud asustado.

-nos acercamos al final, mantente detrás de mi- le indica el castaño. Con forme pasan frente a las puertas estas se abren.

La primera revela un cuarto con paredes de plata y llena de tesoros. La segunda un casino lujoso, lleno de juegos y mujeres hermosas.

La tercera es un cuarto, rai pasa de largo pero Cloud se detiene y mira curioso. Era su cuarto, al menos el de cuando era niño, alguien se levanta de la cama y le hace señas al ojiazulpara que entre, Cloud le reconoce de inmediato, es su madre y le llama dulcemente. –"m-mama?..." – el chico se detiene y se acerca a la puerta.

El castaño continua caminando, hasta que intenta tomar la mano de cloud para asegurase de que estuviera bien. Lo busca con la vista y lo ve entrar a la habitación.

-cloud!!- rai corre hasta sujetarlo del brazo -No te detengas!!- le jala, pues lo que Cloud ve como su madre no es otra cosa que una gigantesca y viscosa araña.

-que? –el ojiazul parece salir de un trance. Por poco el pelinegro no escapa de las patas de la alimaña; pero Rai logra cerrar la puerta de una patada y cercena una de las patas de la araña.

-Qué…Qué fue eso??- pregunto asqueado Cloud, las patas de la araña aun se estremecen en el piso. No hubo tiempo para una respuesta, una puerta mas se había abierto, los chicos se acercaron con desconfianza, pero al asomarse y no ver nada se calmaron, el cuarto era totalmente blanco y carente de muebles.

Algo llamo la atención de Raimundo, el dragón de viento se acerco al marco de la puerta. Cloud le siguió se asomo pero no vio nada, el cuarto seguía vacío, jalo un poco a Rai pero el chico se resistió a irse

-Qué es lo que ves?- le pregunto pero nada, el monje parecía ido, Cloud trata de nuevo de apartarlo pero le es imposible, va hacia la puerta e intenta cerrarla –Esta trabada Demonios!! ¬¬ y ahora que hago?-

Mira de nuevo el cuarto, no hay nada adentro, pero mirando mas a fondo cree ver algo que se mueve, forza la vista y forza su cabeza, quiere saber que es lo que ve Raimundo, que es lo que lo hechiza. Por un segundo logra ver algo, solo un destello que se apaga.

Otro destello y logra ver dos siluetas, solo unos segundos y después desaparece. Pero ahora parece que también quiere mostrarse a Cloud, solo son sombras pero Cloud logra reconocerlas, aquellas sombras que se besan y abrazan y acarician apasionadamente son Ray y Cloud.

-OMG!!!- grita alarmado por lo que veía, esa sombras estaban en plena acción y les estaban llamando, les invitan a jugar con ellas. –Vamos Rai!! Reacciona eso no es real!- asustado comienza a jalar el brazo del castaño

Pero Rai estaba cautivado.

-AH!!.- un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, una de las ilusiones, la que se parecía a Rai, se le había acercado por atrás y le había sujetado de la cintura. –Suéltame!!- le comenzaba a mimar y en nombre de todo lo coherente, se sentían bien esos besos y abrazos.

La sombra le aparto de Rai, trato de llevarle al cuarto blanco, mientras su compañero hacia lo mismo con Rai. Pero esto no se quedaría así.

-¬¬# SUELTAME!!- le exigió mientras le daba una patada en donde no le daba el sol. Pareció funcionar, la sombra le soltó para arrodillarse adolorida. El ojiazul no perdió oportunidad de correr hacia Rai.

Lo jalo e intento apartar a la otra sombra pero esta se defendía tratando de arañarlo y morderlo. Cloud logro darle una patada en el estomago y tirarla un tanto aturdida.

-Vamos Rai, esto no es real- le dijo el castaño, le tomo el rostro y le obligo a mirarle –podemos hacer cosas mil veces mejores!!- hecho un vistazo hacia atrás, las sombras se levantaban y se les acercaban, tenia que despertar a Rai rápidamente –hay Rai perdóname- le susurro, levanto la mano y azotó una certera cachetada en la mejilla del brasileño

-Auch!!- se quejo Raimundo sujetándose la mejilla mayugada

-Los siento, ahora ¡¡corre!!- le indico mientras le empujaba. Las sombras chillaron, se contorsionaron hasta parecer monstruos y se abalanzaron hacia la entrada, por suerte los chicos pudieron cerrar la puerta a tiempo.

Reanudaron la carrera, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo. Corrieron, antes de terminar el pasillo Rai hizo que Cloud se pegara a la pared.

Peleándose por el shen gon wu estaba Chase y Aníbal, tan enfrascados en su pelea que no se percataron de la presencia de los dos chicos. Rai corrió hacia el wu, aprovecharía que los dos inmortales peleaban para ganar el duelo.

Chase estrello a Hannibal contra el piso, sonreía pensando en que ganaría pero cuando levanto la vista vio al monje que casi alcanzaba la garra de dragón.

-(eso nunca!!) grrr- Chase no permitiría que Rai ganara y se lleve a su Cloud, dejo a Hannibal en el piso y corrió para alcanzar al brasileño.

-Chase cuidado!!- Cloud ve como la legumbre lanza dos de sus raíces-tentáculos contra Chase logra sujetarle el tobillo y le hace caer. El pelinegro jala a Rai para detenerlo, ambos terminan peleando en el piso tratando de avanza.

Hannibal se adelanta, pero no logra conseguir el wu, algo lo arrebata de sus tentáculos y es nada menos que Cloud. El ojiazul lo toma y echa a correr, como el no es participante, mas bien es uno de los premios no puede ganar. Pero por desgracia topa con una pared. Ahora esta atrapado.

-Mocoso insolente, dame eso!!!- le grita Hannibal, Cloud retrocede asustado. Hannibal Bean se acerca amenazándolo con su sonrisa. Cloud esconde el gran colmillo a sus espaldas –Dámelo y seré benevolente contigo

-Déjalo en paz!!- Rai lanza una ráfaga de viento y estrella a la gran legumbre contra la pared.

-No lo toques- Chase aprisiona al brujo heylin contra la pared, le gruñe furioso pero Hanibal lo único que hace es murmurar el nombre de su shen gon wu y adopta la forma de un camaleón para perderse en la espesura de las hojas.

-Cloud dame el wu- le dice Rai, Cloud le extiende el brazo para darle el artefacto

-No, dámelo a mi- el guerrero heylin interviene, elpequeño duda, no sabe a quién dársela, por una parte Rai es de los buenos y Chase malo; pero viene con Chase, le pertenece, no?

-(cuando acepte ser suyo ¬¬?)- mira al guerrero dragón, se ve tentado a dárselo pero su conciencia le dice que no. Mira a Rai y quiere dárselo, pero la mirada de Chase le hace dudar, mira el colmillo y…una zarpa se lo arrebata.

-NOOO!!!- el escenario comienza a deshacerse, todo se rompe, el piso comienza a llenarse de grietas, Cloud trata de alcanzar a Rai que está más cerca de él pero, pero en cuanto rozan sus dedos, el piso bajo Cloud cae llevándose al chico a un abismo de oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Parecer ser que yo gane- cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, Hannibal tiene a Cloud parado a su lado, la espada nébula en su mano izquierda y el mobi-morfologico sujeto en los brazos –Me llevare mis premios

-Chase?- Cloud no sabe lo que pasara ahora, no puede ni moverse, esta demasiado asustado. Hannibal le levanta en sus brazos. -Niia!! Suéltame!!- el ojiazul se retuerce, siente como varios tentáculos recorren su cuerpo, uno comienza a enredarse en sus muslos, Cloud se estremece asqueado por la sensación viscosa y acosadora –CHASE!!

El guerrero desvió la mirada, no había nada que pudiera hacer, apretó los puños tratando de controlar al dragón de su interior, quería matar a Hannibal. Pero el brujo Heylin había ganado y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-(un trato es un trato, recuérdalo chase)- se dice el guerrero inmortal

-Chase!!- le volvió a llamar, luchaba por detener los tentáculos que se intentaban meter en su ropa. Hannibal no quería violar a Cloud pero quería poner a prueba una teoría, sin mencionar que ver al gran Chase Young tan furioso e impotente le divertía bastante.

Rai estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Bean pero Clay y Kimico le detuvieron.

- el gano y los wus les pertenecen – le dijo Kimico mirando preocupada al chico

-los wu, cloud no es un objeto!!- le recalco rai enfurecido

-Chase!!- comenzó a sentir como los tentáculos se adentraban en su pantalón, quiso gritar pero rápidamente Hannibal le rodeo el cuello con otro tentáculo y le obligó a callar.

-Si tanto quieres al guerrero dragón, aquí esta- le dice al tiempo en que se transforma en Chase. –aquí lo tienes!- El ojiazul deja de luchar por un segundo, los tentáculos aun le rodean pero el que lo sostiene ya no es bean, es Chase –Ya deja de luchar y déjate querer- le susurra lascivo mientras se le acerca para besarlo

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chanchan chan ¬w¬ uuuh si, soy malvada y los dejare picados XD

Esperen el siguiente cap para saber si cloud se deja engañar o no XDXD Espero cartas bomba y comentarios XDXDXD


	7. esto es un adios?

Hola XD como tan? Bueno les traigo el séptimo capitulo, esta corto y triste muajajaja y es que disfruto hacer sufrir a mi pobre niño. ¬¬U oh si, tengo problemas psicológicos, pero sin ellos no podría ser una historia tan dramática y sin drama la vida es aburrida

Si tiene alguna objeción háganmela saber XD

Una preguntota, que piensan del lemon entre dragones? ¬w¬ tengo una macabra idea pero si no les gusta mejor díganme para no hacer las sufrir n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 7: esto es un adios?-**

-…- Cloud estuvo a punto de obedecer, el mayor se le acerco y el casi se traga la idea de que era Chase, casi acepta besarle pero al mirarle a los ojos descubre el engaño, Chase no tiene esos ojos tan sicóticos ni tan deseosos de poder -( No es Chase, no es Chase! tengo que salir de esta a como dé lugar!) suéltame!!!- trato de alejarse.

-Suéltalo bastardo!!- le grita Raimundo

-o sino qué? Guerrero wu dai?- le pregunta retador el falso Chase

Raimundo se suelta del agarre de sus amigos; esta a punto de lanzar una ráfaga hacia Hannibal pero este acerca peligrosamente la espada nebula al cuello de Cloud. El Brasileño se detiene, si Hannibal activa el wu con un solo y minúsculo movimiento puede cortarle el cuello al joven pelinegro.

-ah…- un gemido sale de los labios del ojiazul; le preocupa que Chase no haga nada. No se explica cómo podo medio matar a Rai y a Hannibal ni siquiera se le acerca –R..R-a…Ra-i ayu..dam-e – el castaño quiere moler a Hannibal y hacerlo puré pero si eso pone a Cloud en riesgo…

Hannibal cambia de forma otra vez, ahora tiene la apariencia de un grifo de plumas negras, toma al pelinegro con una de sus garras y los otros wus en el pico. Alza el vuelo ante la mirada de los monjes Xiaolin Y Chase Young. Antes de irse llama a su mascota, el ave yin-ying y da una última mirada a Chase, ese encuentro fue tan divertido.

Cloud ve como se aleja del piso y de sus compañeros. Comienza a sobre volar el bosque, pasando sobre los árboles como si de hierva se tratara, el ojiazul ve una rama que sobre sale de entre las demás, su cabeza forma una idea, si logra sujetarla tal vez se pueda liberar.

Pero en cuanto se sujeta la rama se rompe y queda en sus manos un trozo del largo de un bat y tres veces le grueso de un palo de escoba.

Si algo a aprendido Cloud de la vida es que no debe comer hongos del bosque y que los lugares prohibidos son los mejores para dejar inmovilizado a alguien.

-(estos días, todo lo que mi padre me dijo que no existía, es real)-suspiro, miro el grifo que le sujeta –(espero Dios se apiade de mi y me de buena puntería )- balanceo la rama un poco y cuando hubo agarrado velocidad dio un certero golpe a Hannibal.

Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de la bestia, sus garras se abrieron y soltaron su carga. El ojiazul cayó en el bosque, en el trayecto se golpeo con una rama y se fracturo una costilla. Para su suerte una rama amortiguo su caída y evito lesiones mas graves

-como termine aquí?- se preguntó cuando su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas y su mano toco el duro suelo bajo el, levanto la vista, un ave enorme revoloteaba buscándole. Como pudo se arrastro hacia unos arbustos cercanos y se escondió. –_"Por favor vete, vete, vete"_- murmuraba escondido, Hannibal descendió, estaba muy cerca del escondite del pelinegro.

-Donde estas humano?- su voz era tan aterradora, completamente carga de odio. Le busco con la vista, no estaba en condiciones de caminar –Ya vendrás a mi tarde o temprano- sonrió altanero ante de batir sus alas y alejarse. Después de todo, había comprobado su teoría

-Ahora…- miro a todos lados- como regreso con Chase?- se levanto, comenzó a caminar lentamente, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido por si la legumbre seguía por ahí. No había llegado muy lejos cuando vio un destello entre los arbustos. Se acerco y encontró la espada nebula –esa cosa… Hannibal Bean? O lo que sea debió tirarla cuando lo golpee. oh si! soy genial, escape y tengo la…cosa esta, la espada rara de rai

La recogió y como pudo siguió caminando. Estaba cansado, adolorido pero no podía quedarse en medio del bosque, quien sabe que otro cosa le podía pasar sise quedaba ahí, comenzó a reconocer el terreno, pudo ver a lo lejos el castillo en ruinas y un poco más cerca están los guerreros Xiaolin y Chase.

Clay, Kimiko y Omi trataban de detener a Rai que trataba de ir a buscar a Hannibal para matarlo.

-Rai!!- Cloud le llamo, el castaño le busco y a lo lejos lo vio caminando con dificultad, Cloud le sonrió –Me tarde?- bromeo el joven

-Como escapaste??- preguntaron los monjes asombrados.

-Con mi técnica especial - sonrió –toma encontré estopor ahí- le sonrió al castaño mientas le daba la espada.

Vio al guerrero inmortal frente a el y se sintió mas seguro de tenerlo cerca. Se encamino hacia Chase, tomo de la manga y le jalo suavemente

–Amo Chase, vamos a casa- le dijo de manera dulce y hasta cierto punto infantil.

-No- dijo secamente el guerrero inmortal mientras apartaba el brazo y se libraba del agarre del chico, Cloud se quedo pasmado.

-…? q-que??- abrió los ojos espantado, Chase le dio la espalda

-No te quiero a mi lado hasta que te gane como debe ser- gruño molesto Chase, el pequeño tardo un poco en ordenar sus ideas, su mente se negaba a descifrar esas palabras

-Pero…- sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho –Yo…Yo…YO NO SOY UN OBJETO!!- le grito furioso, Chase ni siquiera le miro estaba metido en sus pensamientos –No puedes deshacerte de mí como una basura!!- sus ojos ardían, Cloud sentía las gotas de sal corre por sus mejillas, le quemaban, se sentía tan estúpido –Chase di algo!- grito hasta casi rasgar su garganta

Nada, Chase estaba ensimismado, estaba tan enojado consigo mismo que no prestaba atención al entorno. Había perdido a Cloud, Cómo era posible? El gran Chase Young había perdido algo que quería, se había encariñado de manera extraña con el chico, ¡y ahora lo perdía!

-(claro Young!! Eres genial)- se regaño -(MIRA QUE PERDER A Cloud y dejar que ese maldito de Hannibal le tocara y manoseara sin poder hacer nada, es lo mas genial que un inmortal puede hacer, no?)-

-CHASE!!- Cloud grito furioso, no podía parar de llorar. Chase por fin le miro –contéstame, soy solo un maldito objeto? Solo me ves como un juguete?-pero no hubo respuesta, el ojiazul no pudo contenerse mas -…Escucha remedo de Señor Oscuro, ya te lo había dicho y solo lo diré una vez mas … No le pertenezco a Nadie!!-

-Te recuperare Cloud, me vengare de Hannibal y tú serás mío de nuevo- las palabras de cloud no tenían significado para chase, ni siquiera le había escuchado, su maldito orgullo le estaba segando

-No lo trates así!!- Rai ya no aguantó, se inmiscuyo en la plática –Te sientes con derecho de jugar con los humanos, Basura Inmortal?!-

-No te metas en lo que no te importa monje Xiaolin!- Chase le iba a dar un golpe pero Cloud se interpuso en frente, recibió el golpe. El guerrero inmortal había logrado disminuir la fuerza pero le había pegado.

-Ya basta!!- Kimiko se enojo, se acerco al joven mestizo y le tomo del brazo –Vamos Cloud, el maestro Fung sabrá que hacer- le jala y le aleja del guerreo inmortal, mientras tona su mirada furiosa hacia chase

Cloud camina siguiendo a la chica, Rai va a su lado, eso le reconforta, pero alejarse de Chase…y lo que le había dicho le dolía.

-(soy un tonto, era de imaginarse que solo jugaba con migo)- una gota de sangre escurrió por la comisura de su labio. No pudo contenerse y el deseo de mirar a Chase lo venció, volteo a ver al guerrero inmortal –(por favor, dime que no es cierto, dime que me quieres)- tuvo el impulso de lanzarse y gritarle pero no lo hizo.

-(Cloud… no me mires así)- pudo ver claramente, en aquellos ojos lloros y suplicantes que el chico quería que le llevara con él, pero chase quería tenerlo como suyo, no como un objeto, le quería de veras y por eso le recuperaría, le haría saber al mundo entero (de ser necesario) que Cloud le pertenecía. Mataría a Hannibal por el solo hecho de haber tocado algo de su propiedad y le torturaría, masacraría y mutilaría por haberse propasado con él. -(Pero hasta que no te gane de nuevo, no te quiero a mi lado)- desvió la mirada, la dirigió al piso, si seguía viendo al joven correría hacia él y le llevaría a su ciudadela.

-Chase…- murmuro su nombre, sintió algo romperse en su pecho, las lagrimas brotaron copiosamente y tuvo que abrasarse de Rai para no caer de rodillas y llorar sus penas –Solo me uso, ese bastardo, solo jugó con migo- murmuro entre sollozos.

-cloud…tranquilo- le susurro el castaño mientras pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro de cloud

Clay saco a Dojo de su sombrero, el pequeño dragón modifico su tamaño para que los chicos pudieran subir a su lomo. Primero Omi, Clay ayudo a subir a Kimiko, Clay subió y le extendió la mano al joven pelinegro, Cloud subió y se sentó, no presto atención a nada iba ensimismado, Rai se sentó tras el.

-Cloud?- le llamo dulcemente, el pequeño seco sus lagrimas y giro un poco su cabeza para mirar al monje de viento –por favor, no llores no me gusta verte así-

-lo-lo siento- se disculpo el pelinegro, trato de sonreírle, no quería que nadie mas estuviera triste –ya… ya no voy a llorar-

-me lo prometes?- le susurro mientras le abrasaba por la espalda, Cloud se sintió un poco aliviado, le gustaba que Rai le abrasara.

-te lo prometo- le dijo cruzando los dedos, sabia que en algún otro momento, cuando estuviera solo, lloraría de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que pasara ahora? Cloud se quedara con rai de ahora en adelante? Lograra el castaño hacerle olvidar a chase? Me mandaran al manicomió antes de terminar esta fic?

Pues esas preguntas se responden en el próximo capitulo n.n


	8. en un lugar de santidad?

Hola!! El octavo capitulo muajajajaja no han podido mandarme al psicólogo. Continúo haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor para el yaoi XD

Agradezco todos los comentarios que me dejan XD me hacen feliz

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 8: ****un lugar de santidad?**

Cuando hubieron llegado al templo, todos bajaron del lomo de Dojo. Rai le llevo a cloud su cuarto y le pidió que esperara ahí, solo tardaría un poco para ir a hablar con el maestro Fung.

-Quédate aquí, no tardo- le dijo Rai, se acerco al chico y le dio un beso en la frente, Cloud sonrió.

-si - le gustaba Rai por que era sumamente tierno con el. En cuanto el guerrero wudai se fue del cuarto Cloud no pudo contener más su llanto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y cloud se perdió en su dolor

Dio la casualidad que pasaba por afuera el pequeño dragón Dojo, al escuchar los sollozos del joven pelinegro se compadeció de el. Pensó durante unos segundos como hacer que dejara de llorar.

-hola?- al fin entro temeroso, Cloud estaba agazapado en una esquina con las piernas encogidas y el rostro oculto entre sus brazos. Dojo se acerco cauteloso. Apenas había visto un poco al chico, pero para atreverse a gritarle al legendario Chase Young no debería ser alguien normal –cof cof…- tosió tratando de aclararse la voz –oye, vamos chico, ya no estés triste-

-uh?- Cloud levanto su rostro, Dojo le sonreía

-vamos sonríe- insistió, Cloud le miro con mas detenimiento –te daré un regalo - miro a todos lados revisando que no le espiaran y cuando se sintió seguro saco una barra de chocolate –toma es de mi reserva especial -

-gracias- Cloud la tomo, vio al dragoncito y le sonrío con los ojos aun bañados en lagrimas, partió la barra y le oficio un pedazo

-oh, bueno, solo un pedazo- el goloso dragoncito no se negó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maestro, regresamos- anuncio Kimiko, el maestro estaba meditando, los demás le miraron.

-Perdimos el wu- Dijo Raimundo haciéndose responsable

-Pero lograste rescatar a Cloud, amigo- Dijo Clay con su tono tejano

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes- les dijo el maestro, los alumnos se acercaron y el hombre les hizo la indicación de que tomaran asiento –ese chico Cloud, tiene algo raro-

-A que se refiere maestro?- Rai no podía creer que su maestro desconfiara de Cloud, cuando el mismo había mandado a ver que estuviera bien.

-Tranquilo solo es una idea. Pero no se les hace raro que Chase lo tenga a su lado?- los 4 monjes se miraron entre si –De los 1500 años que tiene la leyenda de Chase Young, nunca se a sabido que conserve a un humano a su lado mas de una noche.

-Pero…- Kimiko quiso objetar

-Si cloud no fuera algo especial, Hannibal lo hubiera matado- murmuro Raimundo quien comenzaba a comprender.

-Chase Young no le lastimo, lo estaba cuidando- Dijo el maestro con la mano en la barbilla –Y si Hannibal Bean lo quería a su lado… el chico debe saber algo o tener una habilidad especial, algo que puede inclinar la balanza hacia su favor. hay algo que falta, algo falta.- pensó durante unos segundo que parecieron eternos para los chicos- Cloud tiene que saber defenderse de los peligros del mundo al que ha entrado- Suspiro, sentía un poco de lastima por el pelinegro –No fue coincidencia que encontrara el tesoro de animalia-

-Y que hacemos entonces?- Pregunto Omi, el maestro le acaricio la cabeza y le sonrió

-Enseñarle la diferencia entre el bien y el mal y…-

-Traerlo al lado Xiaolin - completo el pequeño bastante feliz

-Rai, ve por el- le pidió el maestro.

Cuando el guerrero de viento llego a su cuarto se sorprendió al ver a Cloud rodeado de envolturas de dulces.

-Y esto?- le pregunto el castaño, Cloud se levanto del piso con Dojo en las manos

-Que lindo dragón tienen- sonrió cambiando el tema, Dojo le había dicho que no dijera nada de los chocolates.

-El maestro fung quiere hablar contigo- Cloud borro la sonrisa de sus labios, puso a Dojo en el piso y salio del cuarto. Rai se detuvo un segundo - esos eran mis dulces verdad Dojo?- le pregunto con tono amenazante el brasileño

-Noo…- Dijo el dragoncito y salio huyendo de ahí.

Cloud siguió a Rai hasta la explanada donde los monjes suelen entrenar. El maestro Fung estaba en el centro, parados un poco atrás estaban Kimiko, Clay y Omi. Se veían serios. Cloud se puso nervioso. El maestro le hizo una reverencia. El mestizo se quedo quieto asustado, pero Kimiko le hizo señas para que devolviera el saludo.

-Bienvenido al templo Xiaolin- le saludo.

-Gracias espero no ser una molestia- Cloud hablo nervioso, su voz era apenas audible

-Para nada. Déjanos quitarte el shen gong wu- le dijo el maestro, Cloud estuvo a punto de negarse, no quería que se lo quitaran, después de todo era lo que le mantuvo con Chase.

-…si, quítelo- pronuncio las amargas palabras mientras trataba de exterminar sus últimas esperanzas a favor del guerrero inmortal

-Espejo inversor!- Kimiko saco el espejo y lo puso delante de Cloud, tras activar el wu, el collar se abre y cae al piso. El ojiazul lo mira y su pecho se oprime, iba a agacharse para recogerlo pero el maestro lo toma primero

-Lo guardaremos en la bodega, si estas de acuerdo- Cloud asintió, el maestro comenzó a caminar y no se había alejado mas de 3 metros cuando el tesoro de animalia comenzó a vibrar, se movió como una serpiente y se lanzo contra el pelinegro.

-Kia!!- fue tal el impulso que había tomado el wu que tumbo al ojiazul, no tardo ni 3 segundos en volver a cerrarse alrededor del cuello de chico -¿Qué…qué pasó?- trato de quitárselo, pero como antes, estaba completamente cerrado. Intentaron removerlo otras 3 veces pero siempre volvía al cuello del joven mestizo.

-Dojo, trae el pergamino- le pidió el maestro, el dragón saco el pergamino, lo abrió y comenzó a leer lo que decía acerca del tesoro de animalia.

-El tesoro de animalia permite transformar el cuerpo del usuario en cualquier animal que desee- Cloud se acerco –posee dos fases: En la primera solo puede transformarse en animales comunes, pero cuando se ha conseguido un nivel medio de sincronía con el wu, el guerrero podrá transformarse en cualquier animal que se mencione en algunas leyendas-

-Semejante al movi-morfológico- opino Clay

-Esperen hay algo mas- dijo el dragón –El tesoro de animalia fue creado por kurono, el maestro de la metamorfosis- Dojo parecía recordar ese nombre, ya lo había escuchado –Durante su creación, al tesoro de animalia, le fue asignada un alma artificial, por lo que tiende a encariñarse con el usuario y a reaccionar si este se encuentra en peligro. Es quisquilloso, terco y le encanta llamar la atención, solo puede removerse con el espejo inversor, ya que confunde al wu y le hace creer que el usuario se ha ido…-

Cloud no entendía de qué hablaban. Pero el instinto le decía que no era nada bueno

-Bien, como no podemos quitarlo tendrás que aprender a usarlo- dijo el maestro, el ojiazul no le dieron oportunidad de protestar –Primero tendrás que activarlo, para eso solo di su nombre

-Ok…- un poco desconfiado Cloud hizo el intento –Tesoro de Animalia!- Un destello les hizo desviar la vista a los monjes y al maestro –Kiia!!- se escucho un grito, cuando la luz se disipo se toparon con un pequeño ratón –OMG! Soy un ratón- Cloud transformado en un pequeño y tierno ratón corría alrededor del maestro Fung

-Cloud tranquilo- Kimiko lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza

-como vuelvo a ser humano?- lloro

-Tan solo piénsalo- le indico el maestro –tranquilízate, piensa en ser un humano- el chico obedeció y después de unos segundos volvió a su forma original –Bien practícalo, haremos un ejercicio en dos horas-

-pero…-las quejas del chico no fueron escuchadas.

Después del tiempo asignado, todos se reunieron en la explanada, el maestro Fung les dio una pluma a los monjes, Cloud debería quitárselas, uno de los monjes a la vez.

-Bien Clay, tu serás el primero- ordeno el maestro. Los demás se subieron al techo, desde ahí observarían

-(y ahora que hago?)- apenas se disponía a planear una estrategia cuando el rubio golpeo los puños en el piso creando un temblor que dejo al pobre mestizo de rodillas –ok, estrategia al caño, usa el instinto- se levanto y transformo en un joven toro, envistió a Clay, pero el vaquero acostumbrado a esos ataques le esquivo con facilidad –(Caíste!)- Cloud aprovecho que estaba tras de Clay para transformarse en chita y atacar.

Lanzo un gruñido mientras lograba tirar la pluma que Clay llevaba en el sombrero, la cual cayó al piso

-(Ya es mía)- Cloud corrió hacia ella

-Omi!- El maestro llamo al pequeño, no tendría consideración del ojiazul, Clay de un salto regreso al techo. Cloud aun transformado en chita se acercaba a la pluma.

-Esfera de tornami!- Antes de que el pequeño felino tocara la pluma esta fue arrastrada por el torrente de agua hasta las manos del omi.

-Qué?!- asustado el chita trato de huir del agua, pero el calvito inundo todo el patio. El ojiazul logró salir a la superficie, todo mojado y asustado se sujeto de una rama de un árbol semihundido

-Agallas de Hamachi!- Omi transformado en tritón se lanzo al agua y comenzó a crear remolinos en el agua. El chita trato de resistir sujeto a la rama.

-Creo que se esta pasando- Opino Rai, Kimiko le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tranquilo si no sale en medio minuto tu lo salvas- sonrío picara la chica

-(tengo que aguantar; o mejor…)- se dejo llevar por la corriente y se hundió. Omi se detuvo, se sentó en la rama que antes ocupaba Cloud, se sentía superior al chico

-Omi! Cuidado!- grito Clay, un tiburón blanco salio del agua y casi se come de un bocado al pequeño calvito. El tiburón se sumerge y el monje de agua lo sigue, pero una vez dentro del agua ya no logra verlo

Cloud estaba transformado en una foca y escondido entre unos arbustos, Omi nadaba de un lado a otro buscándolo.

-tu me obligaste- grito el joven calvito, creo varias corrientes de agua que comenzaron a agitarse violentamente, Cloud se vio jalado por la corriente, trato de resistirse y nadar a un lugar seguro, pero las corrientes eran muy fuertes.

-rai prepárate - le indico el maestro, el castaño miraba el agua preocupado, cloud era apenas una mancha negra que luchaba desesperadamente por ganarle a la corriente.

-(ya..Ya no aguanto!!)- cloud fue arrastrado y termino estrellándose contra aun árbol – el golpe fue tan fuerte que el ojiazul perdió la transformación

-ahora rai!-Le indico el maestro, cloud estaba inconsciente y si el agua no era removida rápidamente se ahogaría. Omi le dio la pluma a Rai, el castaño se levanto en el aire y creando un tornado hizo que el agua se elevase y se juntara en las nubes.

Cuando Cloud se sintió fuera del agua tosió violentamente, sacando toda el agua que había tragado. Las nubes del cielo se vistieron de oscuridad y opacaron al sol casi en su totalidad, apenas algunos rayos del astro rey se colaban entre las nube. Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer, había sido tanta el agua que las nube no podían retenerla.

-nhhh…rai?- cloud miro al castaño sobre el, estaba adolorido y no podía levantarse.

-vamos cloud, no decepciones al maestro- rai le ayudo a pararse con una ráfaga de viento.

-"ok, un ultimo esfuerzo…"- murmuro, se transformo en una ardilla y trapo por un árbol, se lanzo desde la rama mas alta para alcanzar al castaño que volaba sobre el.

Pero calculo mal, la faltaba altura por lo que se le hizo fácil trasformarse en un pequeño halcón dorado y volar hacia. Pero no sabia como hacerlo, las corrientes le desviaban, volar era mas difícil de lo que parecía, mantener las alas abiertas contra el viento era difícil, sin mencionar tener que dirigir su vuelo con el movimiento de la cola.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento vasto para descontrolarlo y estrellarlo en el piso.

-ahh!!- el golpe no fue muy duro pero su cuerpo ya estaba muy sentido. Aun así se levanto, miro a rai y se transformo en una pantera

-maestro, no creo que sea prudente hacer el ejercicio hoy- le dijo la ojiazul –cloud esta herido, no podrá demostrar sus cualidades así

- si logra conseguir al menos una pluma estando herido no tendrá problemas para defenderse cuando su cuerpo este curado- esa idea era un poco cruel para la chica pero respeto la decisión del maestro – (pero le falta habilidad, no tiene sangre de guerrero)- miraba detallada mente como cloud se esforzaba por atrapar a rai. Kimiko seria la ultima oportunidad –kimiko alístate

-si…- el mestizo logro apenas alcanzar a rai, le golpeo con una pata en el estomago; pero para el guerrero de aire le alejo con una ráfaga.

-ahora!- el maestro le dio la orden a la chica, kimiko bajo de un salto y se poso frente a su oponente. Cloud apenas se levantaba, sus brazos temblaban.

-(tengo…tengo que levantarme!)- logro parase, la pelinegra avanzo y tras dar una vuelta lanzo una ráfaga de fuego pensando en que cloud lograría esquivarla

Pero cloud no pudo moverse, sus piernas se doblaron y el fuego le alcanzo; rápidamente le cubrió de pies a cabeza.

-CLOUD!!- rai trato de acercarse, pero las llamas eran muy intensas –kimiko apágalo!!- le grito a la china, pero ella estaba shockeada, no podía creer que le había golpeado. –KIMIKO!!- repitió desperado, cloud no era mas que una masa cubierta de fuego que se retorcía frenéticamente

La chica reacciono y se acerco a la bola de fuego.

-ROOOOOARR!!!!!- algo salio gruñendo de la masa de fuego y se abalanzo contra kimiko. Todo fue tan rápido que la chica termino varios metros lejos con una sombra amorfa sobre ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Por fin!!!! El dragón esmeralda surge!! Mi niño ya es todo un dragón sniff snif

Por cada revió que mandas un gatito huérfano consigue un hogar :3


End file.
